Babysitter's Seduction
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: What happens when Rukia has to be Gin's babysitter, a whole lot of madness is what happens, but can Gin decide what he really wants? And what does his wife have to say about all this? PWP, LEMONS, SMUT. Classic Lemony story
1. Chapter 1

**Wicked:** Lemony! There…just…there are no words! You succubus! *stutters crazily because I cannot form coherent words to describe this madness*

**Awesome:** *slaps hand on forehead* Yet another PWP, why I ask you?

**Lemony:**…I took another shower…I told you guys I get my most smuttiest idea when I'm in the tub and this time I had the radio going, *rotflmao* It was playing Satisfaction by Benny Benassi…and I'm a weirdo who dances in the shower (and I fell down)…and then I thought of this fic...don't be jealous of my boogie! BTW this Chapter is dedicated to Guy #4 for letting me use his wi-fi!

* * *

><p>~Prologue~<p>

Rukia will admit she had her doubts about this job. But once she found herself crying out in delight her beneath employer, she realized that this was best employment decision she had ever made. The strangest things can occur in a person's moment of weakness, and the horniest things can happen as well.

Rukia's hips rose off her employer's bed and she cried out once more when he slammed into her sweet spot.

"Oh God, Mr. Ichimaru…" She moaned lowly, "You're so good…"

Her head lulled back and she enjoyed the rough riding of her boss. She never once thought she would be getting paid to do…this! When the raven-haired girl took this babysitting job, Rukia simply thought all she would have to do is watch somebody's kid for one night and then get paid. Instead she was getting a high-hard one...and then getting paid.

"Gin baby, my name is Gin…" He breathed, "Say my name…

Mr. Gin Ichimaru was letting out masculine groans as he embedded himself in his babysitter's tight heat. He didn't give two flying fucks that his wife was in the next room, nope, he didn't care in the least. He didn't care that she might come in and investigate their loud moans, he didn't care that she might have caught them.

No, he didn't give a flying rat's ass. Hell, he'd rather his wife walk in at that very moment, so then Gin could _really_ have something to smirk about.

Gin didn't care that his child was in the room too his far left sleeping peacefully either, he didn't care that he fucked Rukia right in his own home. He paid the damn bills and this was _his_ house, therefore Gin could fuck whoever he wanted (regardless of what his wife said)!

Lets face it, even though he was very married, Gin still had the divine animal right to fuck one of his employee's within an inch of her life. So long as she consented to it, Gin would be sexing her all night long without rest. However, that didn't qualify him as a cheater; you'd have to know the whole story and then decided for yourself.

Neither one of them knew how they ended up in this…situation. Somehow, in a strange turn of events, Rukia found herself in Gin's marital bed being paid to have her heels in the air and screaming to the high heavens.

It's not like she minded. She was actually _enjoying_ this, it was pleasant…change of pace one would say, from her otherwise boring babysitting job.

But this certainly wasn't in her job description. Then again, lots of things that happened on this night weren't in her job description.

Pause! Let's stop for a moment.

We'll need to go back to the very beginning, so then you can form your opinion of this situation (because you're probably thinking: those cheating bastards!)

Calm down and untighten your ass, everything is going to be explained in due time.

This all started about a week ago when Gin and his wife, Azumi, were simply looking for a babysitter…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Don't kill me readers, yes this chapter is short, but it's simply a prologue. And yes, Azumi is Gin's wife in this fic but there's a reason for it.

**Wicked:** *shakes head* Just…what the hell…I will never know what goes through your mind as your writing.

**Lemony:** Neither do I. *lmfao*

**Awesome:** Nope, I'm not reading this because I'm getting the feeling this is going to be crazy. *puts on oversized DJ headphones* *plays Godfather II on XBOX*

**Lemony:** *shrugs* Anywho, yup just a prologue its meant to be short, Oh! I almost forgot, a message to Nin-Ni Chan: JANGA LANG! JANGA LANG! (*rotflmfao* don't ask, it's an inside joke)…REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nin-Ni Chan:** I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! *chases Lemony* YOU WHORE-MONGER!

**Lemony:** *runs away* *laughs out loud* I LOVE YOU TOO NIN-NI CHAN! XDDD

**Nin-Ni Chan:** *still chasing Lemony* WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SAY THE JANGA-LANG JOKE ON FANFICTION!

**Lemony:** *still running* I COULDN'T RESIST! HAHAHAHAHAH!

* * *

><p>Gin Ichimaru never thought certain things were useful. Take for example, his wife Azumi. She was selfish and unspeakably self-centered. That woman didn't care about anyone other than herself, not even her own child. Even though she looked like a 6 feet tall, big-breasted, blonde angel, that woman was a demon sent straight from Hell. Lucifer didn't want to deal with that woman (and that's saying a lot)…figuratively speaking.<p>

Hence, Gin's situation now. He was currently sitting in the lush home office, scanning websites on his laptop, searching for someone worthy enough to watch his daughter. Most people look directly at prices, but here's some knowledge for you: Gin Ichimaru was the Prez Hilton of Karakura Town. He owned a string of successful, swanky hotels called The Fox Den Suits. It was only common information that the silver-haired man had cash out the ying-yang, Gin had so much money he didn't even know what to do with it. He went from a poor boy who worked as a bellhop to a millionaire business owner. Funny how things change, isn't it?

And it was because of his booming business that he was searching for a babysitter or a nanny to watch his pride and joy of a child. Like most business owners, Gin traveled frequently to look for new business endeavors and was sometimes gone for days on end. Let's face facts, Gin didn't trust Azumi to make him breakfast, let alone watch his child while he was away. Like what was stated above, that battle-axe of a wife Azumi didn't even care for her own child, can you say "unfit mother" three times fast?

Gin clicked another link to an elderly nanny who resembled Nanny McPhee, he backspaced then saw another that looked like the classic Mary Poppins! The silver-haired man came to the sinking conclusion that he might never find some suitable for his baby girl.

His daughter.

If it was one thing Gin loved more than his business, it was his eight-year-old daughter Kimiko. That little girl took up all the space in Gin's heart, he would get this funny feeling in the pit of his stomach whenever she was nearby. Kimiko Ichimaru, or Kimmy for short, was Gin's pride, joy, fortune and whatever else stood for great value in his life. Everything the fox-faced man did was for the sake of his little girl.

Now here he was, searching website after website for a babysitter. Gin nearly hit the fucking ceiling when he felt something tug on his black suit slacks beneath his desk. The silver-haired man jumped up and looked under his desk. And who should be hiding under there but little Kimmy herself.

"Hi Daddy!" Kimmy chirped, Gin couldn't help but smile at his baby girl. Kimmy looked just like Gin…thank God. She had the cutest little round face with a set of almond-shaped, light blue eyes, most likely given to her by Azumi. However, she had Gin's hair, it took on a more lavender hue, though. It was fairly long, but Kimmy liked to wear her hair in two ponytails with a bow at the top of her head.

"Hi baby, what are you doing under my desk?" Gin said picking up the little girl and plopping her in his lap.

"I was playing detective! I was invest…invest…I was watching you!" Kimmy laughed, "You're boring, Daddy!"

"Boring, eh?" Gin began to tickle Kimmy and she laughed loudly. Yes, that was one thing Gin could say about himself, he was a good dad.

"What'cha doin'?" Kimmy asked her father while looking at his computer screen, Kimmy was always a curious little thing.

"I thought you were investigating me?" The fox-faced man chuckled, "But if you must know, I'm looking for you a babysitter."

Kimmy bounced excitedly in her father's lap, "Is she nice? Will she play with me?"

Gin chuckled in the throat, "I'm sure that can be arranged."

Gin let Kimmy look at few of the nannies and babysitters, she didn't like any of them. That was another problem Gin had, if Kimmy didn't like the babysitter most likely she would turn into Satan's baby, throw hissy fits, and basically become a problem child on steroids.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Kimmy said pointing to the screen, "Can we have her?"

Gin leaned in so that he could see the picture and description, there was photo of a small girl with black hair and huge, expressive midnight blue eyes.

"Rukia Kuchiki?" He read aloud, why did that name sound familiar?

"Yeah! I know her! She watches Mogi, and she lots of fun!" Kimmy explained, "Remember? She watched us at Mogi's slumber party and she braided our hair, and let us stay up late, and then made us cookies!"

Kimmy obviously liked the Kuchiki girl, Gin didn't care that she was 'a lot of fun', he wanted to know if she was responsible. But Kimmy seemed to like her, and that's one positive check-mark for the girl.

"Please Daddy? Can she be my baby-watcher?" Kimmy begged letting her eyes go soft, Gin would never spoil Kimmy, but when she looked at him like that, he would at least try to compromise with her.

"We'll see," The fox-faced father replied, Gin always used the 'we'll see' line as a means to make Kimmy happy without giving her what she wanted. Spoiling Kimmy would be like having another Azumi on his hands.

And Gin didn't have the patients nor tolerance for that crazy shit. Think about it, two Azumi's? Gin would jump out of a fucking window and slit his throat on the way down and scream "Why Lord? Why?"

Kimmy leaped from her fathers and scurried out his office, "I'm gonna go find Mommy!"

Gin shook his head as he watched the little girl run off, "Good luck," He muttered to himself.

You should know by now that Azumi isn't Mommy Of The Year. That woman spent more time at the mall spending Gin's money than with her own daughter. Poor Kimmy always wanted to spend time with her mother, but Azumi was always 'busy'. How is a mother to busy for her own kid? Azumi practically ignored Kimmy when she was around. The best word to describe how Azumi treated Kimmy would be: ugly. She was just plain ugly to that child. That blonde bitch thought of Kimmy more as a nuisance than a daughter. It was actually her idea to get the kid a babysitter so that way she could leave the house and do whatever, wherever, with whoever…hell she did that now already.

"Gin!"

The silver-haired man looked up and immediately frowned on the inside. Speak of the blonde she-devil…

"Why is Kimmy just running around?" Azumi demanded as she approached her husband's desk, she was clearly pissed off.

Surprise, surprise.

"She was looking for you!" Gin snapped, the blonde woman put her hands on her hips.

"Why? Doesn't she know I have to be somewhere?"

"And where the hell are you going?" Gin asked arching an eyebrow,

"Wouldn't' you like to know?" Auzmi replied quirking her glossy lips,

"You know," Gin said rising out of his chair, "It wouldn't hurt you spend a little time with your daughter."

"I spent enough time in the hospital pushing her out!" Azumi fired back with her voice rising, "And I spent enough time in gym trying to get my figure back. The way I see it, I've already spent enough time with that girl!"

"Get the fuck out of my office!" Gin yelled pointing to the door, Azumi smirked viciously at him and left, Gin winced with every clack of her heels.

He really hated that woman.

Here's a phone number a wise man said every man should call just in case his woman is irking his last nerve: 1-800-Choke That Hoe.

Gin Ichimaru had never struck a woman in his life, but every time he saw Azumi he wanted bitch-slap that hoe! That was all she needed, Azumi was begging to get slapped one good time…

A little back-story on Gin and Azumi: The two meet eight years ago at one of Gin's hotels. One thing lead to another and the silver-haired man ended up banging that simple bitch. Sure Azumi was Satan in a dress, but she had the body of a goddess. Gin just couldn't resist. The two were together for a few months after that, but then split up. About three whole weeks later, Azumi called Gin and told him she was pregnant! Of course Gin knew how much of a slut Azumi was and didn't claim anything until they got a paternity test.

In the words of Maury: Gin Ichimaru, you are the father!

The test came back positive, and besides, Kimmy looked too much like Gin for him to deny she wasn't his. Needless to say, Gin immediately took on the reins as father. But that meant he'd have to deal with Azumi…

The two had a shotgun-wedding in a matter of speaking, and Gin whisked his new wife and child into a huge mansion, and gave them everything they could ever want. But, of course, that selfish little hellcat of a so-called wife wanted more.

Azumi began drinking and cheating on Gin within six months of the I Do's. Even with Kimmy still a baby, the slut-monkey STILL couldn't grasp the simple fact that she was mother. Nope, no one else matter, Azumi lived for herself. However, Gin was no fool…

He took Kayne West's advice got a pre-nup because Azumi was the stereotypical gold-digger! Her only means of finance was Gin, and she knew she wouldn't get one red cent if she divorced him. So if Gin had to miserable for the sake of their child, then by-golly so did Azumi!

And that killed Gin on the inside. With having a horrible mother, he wanted to make sure Azumi couldn't fill little Kimmy with her venom. So, Gin spent most of his time either working, or with her to at least show that girl that one of her parents loved her. Kimmy was the only reason why Gin tolerated Azumi.

Did you catch that? Gin only "tolerated" Azumi, in the words of Snoop Dog: He don't love that hoe.

But, he didn't want his beloved baby girl to grow up in a broken household without a mother…but at this rate, that was exactly where they were headed. His life was a regular Lifetime movie!

Maybe a babysitter who Kimmy liked wouldn't be so bad, maybe she'd be a mommy-figure or an older female whom Kimmy could look up to (cause lets face it, Hannah Montana wouldn't look up to Azumi). Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad arrangement…

Gin plopped back down in his chair and padded his suit jacket for his cellphone, he pulled it from his breast pocket and dialed the number on the screen.

"Hello," He said, "May I speak to Rukia Kuchiki?"

And now the trouble starts...

* * *

><p><strong>Nin-Ni Chan:<strong> *huffs to catch breath* I…going…to…kill…you!

**Lemony:** *smirks evilly* Hey Nin-Ni Chan,

**Nin-Ni Chan:** *still huffing* What?

**Lemony:**…JANGA LANG! JANGA LANG! JANGA LANG! HAHAHAHAHAHAH *runs from Nin-Ni Chan*

**Nin-Ni Chan:** YOU SLUT-MONKEY!

**Lemony:** JANGA LANG! HAHAHAHAHA! (Still an inside joke, don't ask)…REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemony:** Come on, Nin-Ni Chan…please talk to me *bats eyelashes pleadingly*

**Nin-Ni Chan:** *folds arms* *upturns nose* *ignores Lemony*

**Lemony:** *snickers* Are you really mad at me about the Janga Lang?...oh, the silent treatment.

* * *

><p>Rukia Kuchiki was lying at the foot of her bed flipping lazily through a magazine, she was so freaking bored. The younger Kuchiki pretty much had everything going for her at the moment, she had graduated a week earlier from Karakura High School top of her class, it was now summer vacation, and she had a whole three months before she started her classes at LWA University.<p>

Yeah, life was good for the kid.

But, Rukia didn't just sit around and do nothing all summer, she took her Nii-Sama's advice and did some…enrichment activities.

Rukia was 'enriching' herself alright, the girl was a mover-and-a-shaker. She took up babysitting as a means to both get paid and kill some boredom. The raven-haired girl actually enjoyed what she did, she liked the people she worked for, she loved the kids of course, and then some people were actually willing to pay through the nose. So, Rukia could say she was content with how her life was going. She was college-bound and her earnings were burning a hole in her pocket.

Rukia continued reading her fashion magazine in peace, she had the house to herself and she was relishing in the silence. Her Nii-sama was working himself silly, as usual. The elder Kuchiki was going to go to his grave _with _his paperwork. Byakuya was always at working, Rukia would never know why that man never took a fucking break, but when you work as a millionaire tycoon: your work is never done.

The raven-haired girl looked up from her magazine when she heard her cellphone ringing. Sighing, she stood up and straightened her oversized T-shirt and knee-socks, now that she was home alone, Rukia didn't have to wear her nighties (which, Byakuya forced her to wear 2/3's of the time). The blue-eyed girl took her phone off of her desk and flipped it open.

"Hello…yes, this is Rukia Kuchiki…oh well, when would you need my services Mr. Ichimaru…yes, of course I'll watch Kimmy, she's Mogi's friend right?...Ok, I'll see you then, thank you. Goodbye."

Rukia snapped her phone shut and jumped up and down happily. Yes! Another customer! Her business was steadily growing! The younger Kuchiki bounced up and down on her bed because another customer meant money!

The raven-haired girl stopped leaping around like a bunny on crack when she thought about her new employer. Mr. Ichimaru…

That name sounded oddly familiar, Rukia tried to think of were she heard that name before. After a moment she realized it was on one of her Nii-Sama's business cards, Mr. Ichimaru ran a hotel or something. Rukia shrugged, it didn't matter what he did for a living, and so long as he paid in cash, Mr. Ichimaru could have been turning tricks as far as she was concerned.

After all, Rukia didn't take checks. It might have been something psychological, the girl liked to _feel_ the money sliding in her hand. Whenever she got paid at the end of the night, it was like an orgasm.

She thought about how he sounded on the phone, he had a funny voice…but it was still kinda…oh hell, Rukia didn't know what it was. But something inside her kind of liked it. She ignored it and scribbled down the date, time, and address she needed to show up to watch Kimmy into her planner. Rukia already knew Kimmy because she babysat her at one of her other customers slumber party's, she wondered if the kid put in a good word for her with Mr. Ichimaru. Well, he had her booked from Friday night to Sunday afternoon, apparently he had some business trip to go on and Rukia was one of those "stay overnight" kind of babysitters. She got paid for every hour that she was standing on Mr. Ichimaru's property, and that paid remarkably well.

Let's do some math now, shall we (you weren't expecting that, were you?).

And Rukia always did her math correctly.

Mr. Ichimaru requested that she report at 6:00 p.m on Friday, he also said he wouldn't be back from his trip until 2:00 p.m on Sunday, Rukia got paid $8 dollars an hour, not to mention she charged by the number of kids. Now how much money will Rukia make when this job is done?

Calculating…carry the 1…add the 6…

Rukia would make roughly $352 dollars and zero cents. (**Lemony:** Please don't check my math, it's probably wrong, you don't need to tell me.)

That wasn't bad for three days, hell, that was easy money! All she had to do, was make sure Kimmy didn't get into trouble, make sure she was feed, and then put the kid to bed! Easy right? Rukia nearly creamed herself when she thought about it.

Not only did money make the world go around, it made woman wet. Friday was a day she looked forward to.

But in the meantime: SHOPPING!

~Fast-forward: Friday night, 5:45 p.m~

"Are you sure this is the place?" Byakuya asked turning his dark blue Benz SL onto a side street.

"I'm positive, Nii-Sama, this is address he gave." Rukia said looking back at her planner to make sure that this was the right location. Why didn't she use Google Maps? Byakuya pulled to a stop in front of a huge mansion! This place could easily rival Kuchiki manor, it was a large, white building with gigantic pillars holding up the roof. The yard was well-maintained and the grass was a dark shade of green. Yup, this definitely belonged to a rich dude…

Rukia stepped out of the car and simply stared at the enormous building,

"Be sure to call," Byakuya said putting his car in gear, "And if you need me, I'll be at my office. Goodbye Rukia."

And just like that, his tires screeched and the elder Kuchiki left Rukia standing there clutching her bunny backpack. Rukia sighed as she walked up to the front door, there was no turning back now.

When she approached she tapped the wooden door lightly, with a house this huge, she doubted anyone could hear her.

But someone did hear her,

The door opened slightly to reveal a tall, silver-haired man, in a crisp dark grey suit and red power tie. Rukia looked the man up and down for a moment, she noted how he towered over her. He had a huge smile on his sharp face,

"Ah, Rukia…" He purred, "I'm Mr. Ichimaru,"

Moving right along…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Ok, this isn't working *walks over to Stereo* *turns on Stereo* You know you can't resist the Stanky Leg, Nin my love. *starts dancing*

**Nin-Ni Chan:** *tries to resist*

**Lemony:** *dances like a dumb-ass*

**Nin-Ni Chan:** DO DA STANKY LEG! *starts dancing with Lemony*

**Lemony&Nin-Ni Chan:** DO DA STANKY LEG! HAHAHAHHAHAHHA!…REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lemony:** Hey readers, you all know my little 60 pound blonde Shar Pei named Suekey right? Well she was asleep…on my face…AGAIN! THIS IS LIKE THE THIRD TIME! IS MY FACE COMFORTABLE OR SOMETHING? Why does my dog like to sleep on my face? Its weird…

* * *

><p>"Ah, Rukia…" He purred, "I'm Mr. Ichimaru."<p>

Rukia felt a pulse go through when she heard Mr. Ichimaru say her name. His voice was like fine silk in person as compared to on the phone… and the way that deep tone wrapped around her name made Rukia tremble.

"Uh…Hi, I'm Rukia, you called me to watch little Kimmy, right?" Rukia said as she held out her hand to shake, Mr. Ichimaru grasped it and gave it a firm squeeze. The raven-haired girl froze when he grabbed her hand then let go.

"That's right," Mr. Ichimaru said stepping aside, "Please come in."

Rukia walked into the large home and immediately her eyes darted around, yup this place was Kuchiki manor on steroids. She could see her reflection in the black marble floors, the foyer was humongous and the staircase looked like something from MTV Cribs.

"Do you like what you see?" Gin purred to the awestruck girl, Rukia turned and nodded silently.

"Yes, your house is very nice, Mr. Ichimaru." Rukia said softly,

"I'm glad you like it," Gin said letting hand trail down the small of her back, "Let me show you around."

Gin showed Rukia all the rooms in the house. The kitchen was huge; it looked like something that would make Martha Stewart piss in her pants, and then faint. There was dark grey grannet counters, a stainless steel, three door refrigerator, and the cabinets were fashioned from dark maple wood.

Then there were the bathrooms, which looked like something from ancient Greece. All three of them had in-ground jacuzzi tubs which were also black marble, there were steam showers, and the biggest full-body mirrors Rukia had ever seen. Also they were remarkably clean.

Finally, he showed Rukia his personal office, the TV room (which looked like a regular home theater with a couch), and then all the guest rooms that were exact replicas of penthouse suits in one of Gin's hotels. Obviously, Mr. Ichimaru didn't spare any expense in choosing a home.

Gin felt he showed her enough of the house, there was no need to show his private room or anything of that nature.

"You're welcome to stay in any guest room you like," He said closing the bedroom door and turning to the stunned, and thoroughly impressed, young woman. Suddenly, they both saw little Kimmy running down the hall excitedly with her arms open wide.

"Hi Rukia!" Kimmy squeaked running up and giving the older girl a hug,

"Hi to you to, Kimmy," Rukia replied chuckling at the little girl's eagerness, Kimmy was looking up at Rukia with her blue eyes shining.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" She said,

Gin watched Rukia and Kimmy interact, it was the most endearing thing he had ever seen. Can you say all warm and fuzzy inside? He wished Azumi could interact with Kimmy like this, then maybe he wouldn't be so damn angry with her.

"Ok Kimmy, go play, grown-ups need to talk," Gin said dismissing his daughter, Kimmy looked sad for a moment but a smile twice as big as Gin's house jumped onto her face.

"Ok! I'm gonna find all my dolls, and my hair beads, and my EZ Bake oven!" The silver-haired girl took off in the other direction and disappeared down the hallway. Rukia giggled, Kimmy really was adorable, she was the pinnacle of childhood innocence.

"Rukia, could you please follow me," Mr. Ichimaru said leading her back downstairs and into his office. The younger Kuchiki was immediately nervous, Gin's office was intimating, kinda like her Nii-sama's. What was it with businessmen that made them want to get scary, overly-professional offices? Do they like scaring the shit out of their employee's, or what?

"Have a seat," Mr. Ichimaru said with his voice even. He took a seat behind his desk and clasped his hands together. Gin had a leather couch sitting in front of his desk and Rukia sat down like a robot and fidgeted slightly. Talking to one's employer can be nerve-racking sometimes, even when you know you haven't done anything wrong.

"As you know I will be gone for the next few days, I'm leaving you in charge of the house." Gin began his tone stern, "Please see to it that you abide by my requests. First, Kimmy is not allowed to have any kind of sugar, the girl will bounce off the walls and you wouldn't want that on your hands."

That was just asking for trouble, and Rukia learned that lesson the hard way after a little incident with a set of twins, the younger Kuchiki wised up. Kids+Sugar=Disaster, big time.

Hell, only a babysitter on crack would give a kid sugar.

Gin continued, "Second, she's allergic to peanut butter so please avoid it. Third, Kimmy is to be in bed by 8:30. Is that clear?"

Rukia gulped and nodded, "Yes sir."

Gin relaxed in his chair and let his aloof smile remain in place, "Her mother, my wife, is…unreliable, and I'm not sure when she'll be home. But if she does come, please stay and look after Kimmy."

"Why should I stay if your wife is here?" Rukia asked curiously, Gin let out a tired sigh.

"It's a long story." He said, "But, my plane leaves at 9:00 and the emergency numbers are on the fridge in case you should need to reach me."

With that Gin stood and showed Rukia out of his office, they stood in the foyer and Gin told her everything she needed to do for the weekend.

Before he left, the fox-faced man went upstairs into his daughter's room. He cracked the door and peeked his head inside, surely enough Kimmy was gathering all of her toys with a smile that rivaled even his.

"I'm leaving now," He told her as he opened the door and got down on one knee, Kimmy ran up to her father and hugged him.

"I'll miss you Daddy," Kimmy said sweetly, "Can you bring me something back from your trip?"

"Of course," Gin replied, he turned his head and said, "Gimme kiss."

The little girl kissed her father cheek and she hugged him once more, the silver-haired man always hated to leave his daughter, but maybe now he would sleep easy knowing Rukia was here.

~A Few Moments Later~

"Bye baby," Gin called to Kimmy who was standing in the front doorway of the mansion, she was waving goodbye to him. The millionaire rolled his luggage to the limo and his driver placed it in the trunk. He slide into backseat and watched as Rukia and Kimmy stood there waiting for his departure.

Once Gin's limo pulled away into the night, Rukia turned to Kimmy.

"So what should we do first?"

And just like that the two were off.

The night was actually going rather well. Kimmy showed Rukia all of her favorite dolls, and then Rukia braided Kimmy's ponytails and showed her how to do it. Then Rukia endured having to eat EZ Bake oven, fake-ass, processed food, cupcakes that Kimmy made her. Although the cupcakes were disgusting, Rukia was still stomached it. After that, the younger Kuchiki had to sit thru Madagascar the cartoon movie, while Kimmy danced and sang "I like to move it! Move it!" out loud for almost two hours. Then when the younger Kuchiki gave Kimmy a bath, the young Ichimaru jumped out of the tub and literally ran around the house bucket-naked screaming, "Look at me! I'm naked!"

If Kimmy hadn't been so damn cute, Rukia would have been annoyed. Instead she laughed and chased the little girl through the house trying to put some clothes on her. Once Kimmy had been dressed in her pink Powerpuff Girls pajamas Rukia put her to bed. She gently tucked the little girl in.

"Rukia," Kimmy said sleepily, "Can I have a cookie?"

Rukia shook her head, "No, your father said no sweets."

"Pleeeeaaaassseeee?" Kimmy begged letting her lower lip tremble, damn that girl was good! She could make Hitler turn over Germany with a face that cute! Rukia's resolve was broken.

"Ok," Rukia whispered playfully, "But only one…and don't tell your dad..."

"Yay!" Kimmy chirped,

Rukia left Kimmy's room and began to walk to downstairs, she stopped in the foyer when she saw a tall blonde coming in the front door. The mysterious woman turned and scowled at the younger Kuchiki.

"Er…Hi," Rukia said nervously, "I'm the babysitter, Rukia."

Rukia held out her hand to shake and the blonde simply looked at it as if it was contagious or something. The raven-haired girl nervously retracted her arm and gave the taller woman a sheepish smile.

"I'm Mrs. Ichimaru," Azumi said glaring down at Rukia wondering why and hell she wasn't doing her job, Kimmy could have been swinging from a chandelier or drinking cleaning products.

"Yeah," Rukia said timidly rubbing the back of her neck, "Your husband hired me,"

"Well, he can un-hire you as far as I care," The blonde said crossing her arms, Rukia swallowed when a set of cold blue eyes got hard on her.

"Rukia! Can I pick what kinda co…" Kimmy had been running down the stairs, the silver-haired girl stopped when she saw her mother. "Hi Mommy!" She squeaked, Azumi cut her eyes at her and Kimmy immediately fell silent.

"Now as I was saying, my husband hired you?" Azumi said her voice like ice, Rukia nodded.

"Yeah, this is Rukia!" Kimmy explained, excitedly, "She-"

"Was anybody talking to you?" The blonde spat, Kimmy looked down at the floor falling silent once more. Azumi turned back to Rukia,

"Hold old are you?" Azumi demanded looking the younger woman up and down, she looked like something from Tiger Beat Magazine. Hmfp, she had nothing on Azumi in terms of body because she looked like something from a Victoria Secret catalog. So it was obvious to the blonde woman that Gin didn't hire her based off of looks, because in Azumi's honest opinion, Rukia wasn't anything spectacular in the looks department.

"Eighteen." Rukia replied coldly leveling her eyes at the older, blonde woman.

"You look like a fucking twelve year old," She hissed, "And my husband hired you?"

"Just to watch Kimmy for the weekend," Rukia explained furrowing her eyebrows at the harsh curse word. Azumi rolled her crystal blue eyes. The blonde looked down at her diamond wristwatch and frowned at both of them.

"Then what the hell is she still doing up?" The older woman demanded,

"Rukia was gonna-" Kimmy's words were cut off by Azumi,

"Shut up, Kimmy, damn! Take your ass to bed!" Azumi snapped at the girl, she then turned her rage on Rukia.

"And do your damn job, go put the kid to sleep or don't count on getting paid!"

Rukia scowled darkly at Azumi, scooped Kimmy into her arms, and took her upstairs. The silver-haired girl sobbed softly as Rukia tucked her into bed. The younger Kuchiki felt her chest clench at watching her cry. Kimmy was the sweetest little thing to ever live and yet her mother was venomous, fire-breathing, bitch. Azumi made Joan Crawford look like the Worlds Greatest Mom.

"I wish you were my Mommy, Rukia…" Kimmy said softly, turning onto her side and snuggling up with her teddy bear. The raven-haired girl took a deep breath; she really didn't know how to respond to that.

"Goodnight, Kimmy." Rukia said reassuringly, she sat on the foot of Kimmy's bed until she fell asleep. The raven-haired girl remembered Mr. Ichimaru's request to stick around if his _wife_ showed up. That broad wasn't a wife, she was a stuck-up, wannabe call girl!

How did Mr. Ichimaru live with her?

It wasn't an easy feat as you already know. Things had gotten so horrible between them Gin and Azumi didn't even sleep in the same bedroom. They each slept on one side of the house, far away from the other. The fox-faced man feared Azumi might kill him in his sleep, so he slept with his bedroom door locked. And Azumi would sneak her lovers into the house while Gin was away. So the arrangement worked for everyone in a dysfunctional way.

Now that's a damn shame.

A husband and wife can't even sleep in same room without Gin fearing Azumi might put him on ice! He wouldn't put it past the sneaky bitch to try some low-down, dirty shit! Azumi was just that guileful.

What is the world coming to when you can't even trust the person sleeping next to you?

The time was going on 11:30 p.m and Rukia decided to turn in for bed. She choose the guest room closest to Kimmy just in case there was an emergency. The younger Kuchiki let a smirk play across her lips…she had never used a Jacuzzi tub before…

Once her wonderful bath was finished, she changed into a black silk nightie and crawled into bed. Sleep came easy for the girl…

~Elsewhere~

"I don't fucking believe this," Gin swore sitting in the airport terminal; he rubbed his temples out of frustration.

"Flight number 108 to Okinawa has been canceled," The intercom said, the silver-haired man let out an angry sigh. The next flight wouldn't be for another damn week!

Brilliant.

Just fucking brilliant.

He snatched his rolling luggage and began to walk out of the airport. The fox-faced millionaire tried to calm himself down from this foreseeable stroke of bad luck. Gin didn't blame the airport for incompetence; he blamed himself for believing he'd actually _accomplish_ something this weekend.

Gin pulled his cellphone from his suit pocket and dialed his driver. Things weren't so bad, at least now he could go home and sleep in his own bed, but the thought of Azumi being there loomed over his head. The silver-haired man felt like someone was pounding a sledgehammer into his head, and the last thing he wanted to hear was Azumi's mouth. He was gonna go home, take a shower, swallow a large sleeping pill, kiss his baby girl goodnight, and then pass the fuck out in his bed.

Gin was going to do everything _in_ that order.

His drive home was one of complete silence. The millionaire told his driver to turn off the radio for the sake of his pounding head. He never had a headache this bad in his life, did his problem's finally cause his blood pressure to rise to the point of head-splitting migraines? Every sound was like a sonic boom to Gin, poor guy, stress had finally taken its toll. Stress was like a one of those cuckoo clocks that never shut up!

Finally Gin made it home. With his eyelids, heavy Gin opened the front door and typed the code into the security terminal. One, he didn't want to wake up everyone in the house; second, he didn't want to hear the alarm go off. He'd probably pass out from the sound ringing in his ears.

"Who's there?" He heard someone say, Gin peered into the darkness and saw a small figure cautiously making its way down the stairs.

He clicked on the light and threatened to have a stroke. There stood Rukia, clad in a little, silk black nightie that stopped just above her creamy thighs and left little to the imagination. Gin could hear the chorus of How Many Licks by Sisqo was playing in his ears as he let his eyes rake up and down her curvy frame.

Rukia looked at her employer expectantly; a small blush crept across her face when she realized how she looked. Wearing a small, revealing nightie might be a bit off-putting to a married man…

"Oh…hello Mr. Ichimaru…" Rukia said nervously,

"Hello yourself," Gin purred with his voice falling deep. He unconsciously licking his lips, Rukia looked delicious in that frilly little garment. Rukia avoided his heated gaze, she could see two glints of light shift in his serpentine eyes. He was looking dead at her.

"Is everything ok?" She asked,

"It is now…"

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Oooooooohhhh! Scandalous! Shame on me, I deserve a spanking HAHAHAHHA! Don't'cha just wanna hug me? Now, I'm gonna take a nap and if I wake up with Suekey on my face… REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Wicked:** *passes the fuck out*

**Awesome:** Aww, she's just plum-tucker tired from tennis practice, she must've ran herself stupid today. Oh well.

**Wicked**: *snores like a grown-ass man*

**Lemony:** Wicky Boo? Wakey, wakey… she must be so tired. Welp, lets see if we can pick her up and take her into her room, or at least get her on the couch...

* * *

><p>"It is now…" Gin hummed letting the words drip off his tongue like honey, Rukia felt a pulling between her legs at what he said, she couldn't help it; Gin was just standing there, staring at her, and his voice hung in the air along while his fiery eyes locked on Rukia's hot, little body.<p>

Gin drank in the sight before him, dear God, the girl was damn gorgeous. Rukia's nightie made her look so irresistible, and Gin wouldn't feel guilty if he fucked her right there on the floor! That tiny gown was something straight out of his fantasies. The shiny sable-black silk fabric clung to her curves in the most luscious way, the thin spaghetti straps sat nicely on her shoulders, and the hem was decorated with red lace that rested on her creamy thighs. Gin felt his mouth go dry just looking at her, when he hired a babysitter, never once did he think he'd see this! The fox-faced millionaire's eyes lingered a moment longer before he could speak.

"Rukia…" He breathed hoarsely, "What are you doing?"

Rukia shifted nervously and the movement made her nightie rise slightly, "I…I heard the door open…so I came to see who it was…you know, just in case…"

"Well it's me," Gin said licking his lips, the fox-faced man sat his luggage on the ground as he approached her. "You have no need to worry."

"I see…" Rukia said, "Well then…why are you back so soon?"

"My flight was canceled so I came home," The silver-haired man explained, "Rukia, could you please follow me into my office so we may sit and talk."

"Sure,"

There was nothing wrong with just talking, right? But sadly, something was very wrong…

Although Rukia wouldn't admit to herself, she loved Gin's voice. That sly tone flowed as he spoke, it was richer than dark chocolate. It made her quiver sometimes…

Gin and Rukia walked side by side in an uneasy silence. The fox-faced man tried to keep his eyes forward but they kept flickering down to Rukia's exposed cleavage. He could see the tops of her breasts bouncing invitingly in the fabric. Gin wanted to lick and suck her jiggling flesh. He was so tempted to push Rukia against the wall and give her a high, hard one. The devil in Gin's pants strained painfully against his thigh, he couldn't handle this.

Once they made it to his office, Gin immediately went towards his liquor cabinet. The millionaire rarely drank, but this occasion called for a stiff one…because something else was stiff at that very moment.

Rukia sat nervously on the leather couch and waited for Gin, she wondered what he wanted to talk about. She could hear ice clanking in a glass. She expected Mr. Ichimaru to sit behind his desk. The younger Kuchiki got the shock of her life when her employer sat right next to her on the couch and crossed his legs. The raven-haired girl watched as Gin titled a crystal glass to his lips and sipped the golden liquid slowly, she saw his chest rise and fall with a heavy sigh.

"Rukia," He began, "How was your evening? Did Kimmy behave herself?"

Rukia swallowed, "It was good, and Kimmy was a perfect little angel."

"Hm," Was all Gin said, he was trying to focus on anything but Rukia at the moment. His cock throbbed painfully when he turned to look at her, damn, that nightie rode up her legs revealing a set of satiny, soft thighs. The silver-haired man took a deep breath,

"Did my wife show up?"

Rukia couldn't stop a disgusted look from spreading across her face.

"Yup."

That was the only word Rukia said, the small girl really didn't want to talk about that bitch. After watching Kimmy cry herself to sleep, she didn't even want to hear the broad's name.

"That's too bad," Gin said chuckling slightly and taking another sip of liquor, the raven-haired girl scowled blackly.

"Mr. Ichimaru," Rukia started with her voice like steel, "How do you live with her?" Her question made Gin shake his head and sigh despairingly.

"It ain't easy, I'll tell you that."

Rukia couldn't help herself; she began to rant about her employer's wife not thinking that he might be offended. "But she's so mean to Kimmy, and rude, and-"

Her words stopped on a dime when Gin turned and grasped her chin lightly. He tilted her head up so that she was looking into his narrowed eyes.

"I really don't want to talk about my wife right now," The silver-haired man purred, "I know she isn't the easiest person to get along with."

Oh good lord. If that wasn't the understatement of the year! Little kids would rather hug Freddy Krueger than be in the same room as Azumi, and that's saying a lot.

"Besides, Kimmy has you." Gin continued, the alcohol was beginning to cloud his judgment. Before he could stop himself he said,

"I would like to have you too…"

Rukia's blue eyes went impossibly wide. Did she hear him right? Was she hallucinating? Did her employer just say he'd like to have her? The younger Kuchiki began to tremble when she realized how close she was to him. Gin remained perfectly still as Rukia squirmed where she sat.

She looked into his angular face and felt a heat pooling in her stomach. Rukia couldn't do this! This was wrong! Very wrong! For starters, Gin was her boss! Second, he was married (if that's would call Gin and Azumi's relationship anyway).

All of these stipulations played out in her head. This. Was. Wrong!

So why then did Rukia feel an invisible force push her head forward so that her nose brushed lightly against his? She felt him lean forward barely grazing her lips, she was so enticed to push back…

Gin didn't want to wait any longer. He crashed his lips into Rukia's, the younger Kuchiki let out a surprised yelp, but she didn't try to stop him. She couldn't…she didn't want to…

The silver-haired man felt his member throb when he moved against Rukia's soft lips. He hadn't kissed anyone like this before.

No, this wasn't right!

Rukia tried to stop this…she tried not to like this…but, the way Gin was moving against her mouth made her melt into him. He nipped and bit at her lower lip, catching it between his teeth and nipping the tender flesh gently. The millionaire parted her lips and began feeding from the sweetness of her mouth, not only did Rukia look delicious, she tasted exquisite, she reminded him of fine wine that is to be savored and enjoyed very, very slowly. Gin became delirious once he felt her supple tongue slip between his lips, she stroked his mouth to ecstasy making his cock harder.

A look of sheer bliss spread across Gin's face when Rukia placed her tiny hands to his chest, a low growl escaped him. The silver-haired man didn't hesitate; Gin's hands found the hem of Rukia's nightie and began to venture up her legs until he was holding her waist. The fox-faced man felt the lining of her panties and badly wanted to rip them from her succulent little body. Gin began to massage her thighs, squeezing them, and letting his nails rake down her hot skin. Rukia moaned into Gin's mouth as his boney hands moved up and down her legs. She decided to touch him back…

With some bravery, the younger Kuchiki's hand slid over the bulge in Gin's slacks. She felt him swell against her and become iron-hard. Rukia could tell Mr. Ichimaru was quite well endowed from what she felt.

This was so wrong.

After a few moments of this explicit act of lust, Rukia broke the kiss. She was panting heavily as she looked at Gin, her midnight blue eyes smoldering. She was soaking wet, hot, and ready to beg the fox-faced man to take her hard and fast on the couch. But she didn't.

"We…we have to stop…this isn't right…" Rukia said softly as her eyes fluttered open. A deep blush engulfed her face and she let out a small moan of despair. As badly as she didn't want to pull away, it would have been in their best interest to stop. They weren't doing anything but complicating things.

Gin moved back utterly astounded at what he had just done. Did he have any self control? Was his body so starved for sex that he was keen to jump on any willing female that came his way? He couldn't believe he had just done that! Gin was breathing heavily with his slanted eyes wide open with shock, he scooted back away from Rukia until his lower back hit the arm of the couch.

How could he do this?

"Rukia…I…I'm so sorry," Gin said with his voice growing small, "I…"

"Daddy?"

Both Gin and Rukia's heads twisted all the way around to the door to see Kimmy wiping her eyes and yawning.

"Ki-Kimmy…" Gin said as he ran a nervous hand thru his silver locks, "Wha-what are you doing up, baby?"

The silver-haired girl padded over to the couch and climbed into her father's lap. Gin shifted his body so that Kimmy wouldn't feel his evident arousal.

"I had a bad dream, I was looking for Rukia, I don't wanna sleep alone…" She said sleepily looking at both Gin and Rukia, "Daddy, what are you doing home so early?"

"My flight was canceled, Kimmy. I was just uh…talking to Rukia," He lied with his voice still scratchy.

The raven-haired girl nodded an agreement but didn't utter a word. Rukia's heat was tight and pulsating, not to mention she was dripping between her folds. Thank God she managed to catch herself, what if Kimmy had walked in on them? That would have been awful, embarrassing, and just…just…wrong, period.

Kimmy yawned and rested her head on Gin's chest, falling back asleep instantly. The silver-haired man placed a hand over Kimmy's ear to not wake her.

"I'll go and uh…put her to bed, my driver can take you home Rukia…"

~A Few Moments Later~

Gin placed Kimmy back into her own bed, he remembered Rukia told him that Azumi was home. The silver-haired man quirked his lips at the thought, no doubt she was in her own room passed out sloppy drunk. He returned to his own bedroom and stripped of his suit, Gin was still hard as a cinder block. How could he have pushed himself onto Rukia like that? But she was so sexy…

Gin shook his head furiously. No, having a lover would make him a cheating son of a bitch just like Azumi. He refused to be anything like that woman, but fuck…

How was he ever going to face Rukia again? What if she never came back? That would be just plain dreadful; Kimmy was in love with that girl and it would break her little heart to know that Rukia wouldn't watch her again because her father couldn't control his raging libido.

Gin promised himself that Rukia decided to work for him again, he would keep his distance. He didn't need an affair adding to the turmoil that was his life! But the way she felt was so amazing…

The fox-faced man sighed heavily and slide beneath his bedcoverings, his length was thumping against his stomach. Gin couldn't handle this…

Restraint.

Restraint was what he needed.

Sleep did not come easy for the millionaire that night…

~Meanwhile~

Rukia finally made it home, courtesy of Gin's chauffeur. She didn't bother to change her clothes, she simply through a jacket over her nightie. The raven-haired girl walked tiredly into her house, she passed her Nii-Sama's office and found him with his head down on his desk and snoring loudly. Rukia always knew Byakuya's work would kill him one day.

She sulked to her own room and curled up into her bed. Everything that happened tonight was so confusing. Not once had Rukia Kuchiki thrown herself at a man like that.

Nope, not once.

So what was it about Mr. Ichimaru that made her turn into a hot, wanton, little woman? Rukia felt like a complete slut. He was married and had a child, he had a family! He was just another typical rich man who probably wanted her to be his mistress. In all honesty, Rukia wouldn't mind that.

But she had to control herself…so if he called for her services again, Rukia would exercise control.

That was their plan.

Gin with his restraint and Rukia with her control.

But feelings of lust cannot be restrained, and wanting cannot be controlled.

They would both learn that lesson soon enough…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> *grabs Wicked's legs*

**Awesome:** *grabs Wicked's arms* Ok, ready? One…two…three…lift!

**Lemony&Awesome:** *lifts Wicked* *tries to carry Wicked* *accidently drops Wicked*

**Wicked: ***hits the ground* *still knocked the fuck out* ZZZzzZZzzZZZzZ…

**Lemony&Awesome:** *looks at one another * *shrugs* *leaves Wicked passed out on the floor*

**Awesome:** *turns on Guitar Hero* Bringing the motherfucking death by Konami…

**Lemony:** *puts on headphones* *listens to ipod* DON'T BE JEALOUS OF MY BOOGIE! MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD! *dances like a crack-head* BTW, readers, I wrote this listening to Never Gonna Be by Lori Russo if that's even important, ha, Wicked turned me on to that song. *continues to dance*

**Wicked:** *snores* *rolls over on the floor* *drools* QQUUUUAAAA-CHOOOO….ZZZzzZzzzZz…REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lemony:** Hola Readers! Back with yet another update!

**Wicked:** *turns over in bed* *sits up* *puts up middle finger to cazcappy* That's all I have to say to you ya' damn badger. And Jay R, shut up you old troll. Flattering will get you nowhere me with, lol. Just kidding, I love you Jay R (don't quote me on that).

**Awesome:** You guys are all dumb-asses, Mr. Know-it-all, I blame you for this! You started it! And Jay R, you just…ugghhhhh, you don't help the situation. Both of you retards know I have to keep the fucking peace…don't throw it off!

**Lemony:** Ooooooohhhh….cazzybaby, shame on you. ^_^

* * *

><p>Rukia couldn't stop thinking about Gin. That's the simplest way one could describe it. He was her boss! She couldn't be attracted to him! It was wrong on so many levels, and more levels, and then the levels after that! The raven-haired girl was kicking herself in the head for her slutty actions. Kissing a man she barely knows…what did that look like? Not good, that's what it looked like! Very, very not good! And then he was married, that made it worse! Only whores get involved with married men! To slap the icing on the cake, Gin had a kid! The rules of desire are so twisted! Out of all the men in Karakura Town, Rukia had to fall for Gin…<p>

No.

She hadn't fallen for him…at least that what she told herself. That kiss was a mistake, and they both knew it. But Rukia couldn't shake this feeling of heat that would wash over her whenever she thought about it…

Gin had sent her earnings in the mail. The fox-faced millionaire didn't have the balls to face her in person. He was scared he might jump on her again…and that would end very, very badly.

Rukia received full pay (the entire 352 dollars) although she hadn't stayed the entire time. Mr. Ichimaru paid in cash! Cold, hard cash… She thought about going to see Mr. Ichimaru to return the money she didn't earn, but found she didn't have the guts even look at him, so she took the money and sullenly checked it into her bank account.

A week had passed since Rukia and Gin's little…chit-chat. The poor millionaire couldn't seem to get his thoughts straight after that. Gin couldn't stop himself from thinking about how divine she looked in that nightie. And then the way she kissed him…or, if you wanna be technical, the way _he_ kissed _her_.

For the past seven days Gin would fall asleep with Rukia's name on his lips, and then wake up in a puddle of sticky ejaculation. Gin hadn't cum in his sleep since he was in high school for the love of God! He was embarrassed and very aroused.

Not good.

But it seemed like no matter what he did, Gin's thoughts would flip back to the younger Kuchiki and he would get ridiculously hard, and his member would NOT go back down no matter what he tried. Rukia was walking Viagra to him! He took at least a thousand cold showers in course of a week. Gin had never been this attracted to a woman, and don't even think about his situation with Azumi. Gin was only physically attracted to that blonde she-devil, but that only lasted a short time, before she became a demon in human form. Azumi never stayed on Gin's mind, at least not like Rukia.

The silver-haired man could recall he was at a CEO meeting, bored out of his ever-loving mind listening to income statuses, HR complaints, and other useless bullshit that businesses go through, when suddenly he thought "Rukia would so good spread out across this table…" The he realized he was being a perverted bastard and had to excuse himself for the rest of the meeting!

Gin couldn't focus on shit!

The only thing that would divert his attention from the little woman, was a littler woman by the name of Kimmy. Now here he was, at a local playground, watching Kimmy go down the slide over, and over, and over again while sitting next to Rangiku telling her all about these…circumstances.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do, Rangiku." Gin said to his childhood friend who was sitting next to him on a park bench. The buxom woman laughed,

"I'll tell you what you're gonna do," Rangiku said, "Sleep with her."

Gin sputtered, "And how is that going to help the situation?"

"Easy," The orange-haired woman replied, "You'll both get what you want."

Gin shook his head. Why did he confide in Rangiku? Oh yeah, because she was his closet friend, and if he could trust anyone it was that big-breasted woman.

"And you said her name was Rukia?" Rangiku continued, "Oh I know her, she comes into my shop all the time!"

Rangiku Mastsumoto was a beautician. She ran her own her beauty shop that was one of the most popular in Karakura Town. It was all-the-rage for two reasons, one: You could get any means of treatment you wanted (not limited to just hair and nails). Two: you could hear about all the gossip going on around town.

Rangiku knew about everyone, everything, that happened everywhere. She was always in the loop, if you wanted to hear about juicy scandal and people's dirty laundry; she was the woman to go to.

"I would be no better than Azumi if I slept with Rukia…no matter how much I want to," Gin said sullenly lowering his head and sighing,

"Oh puh-leaze!" Rangiku snapped with her voice full of fire, "You have never cheated on Azumi, and that's noble of you Gin. But if that bitch is getting hers, what's stopping you?"

Not only did Rangiku have huge breasts, she had a huge brain to match. That last comment made so much sense, Gin actually furrowed his eyebrows and thought about it. Yeah, if Azumi could run around and have lovers, why couldn't he? Not to mention Rangiku didn't mind planting these seeds of doubt in Gin's head. The buxom woman hated Azumi, she hated the way Azumi treated Kimmy and Gin, and more importantly, Rangiku hated the fact that Azumi thought she was prettier than her! So fucking up the blonde bitch's hold on Gin would give Rangiku satisfaction like no other.

But still, two wrongs don't make a right.

"Buts she's only eighteen, I'm fifteen years older than her." Gin argued,

"So?" Rangiku replied arching an eyebrow, "Age ain't nothing but a number."

Damn, check and checkmate on that end. The silver-haired man couldn't argue with that one, Rukia was eighteen which meant she was legal (Gin couldn't afford going to jail for Statutory rape). And in being eighteen, and a legal adult, Rukia could make her own decisions in these kinds of matters.

Gin swallowed. So many things managed to happen in the course of a short time to throw his already hectic life completely out of whack!

"Daddy, Aunt Rani! Watch me go down the slide!" Kimmy called going down the red slide once again.

"Does Kimmy like her?" Rangiku suddenly asked, Gin nodded.

"She absolutely loves her," The silver-haired millionaire said softly, Rangiku looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So it's unanimous. You like her, and Kimmy likes her, and no one gives a damn about Azumi. Why don't you get with this girl?"

"I don't even know if she likes me back, Rangiku." Gin countered,

"You'll never know unless you pursue her!" The orange-haired woman snapped getting frustrated with Gin making excuses. He liked the girl and his so-called wife was a bitch, therefore, Gin had every right in the world to go after something that made him happy. For goodness sakes, why couldn't Gin get that thru his thick skull. It was time for him to stop being the noble one in his relationship with Azumi and do something that made him feel alive again.

"I knew you wouldn't understand," The silver-haired man finally said, Rangiku rolled her eyes so hard she threatened to knock herself out! Gin was so fucking slow sometimes!

"Gin, I promise you, you and Rukia will be together. Even if you both try to fight it, fate will run its course."

~A Few Days Later~

"Ah Rukia, long time no see," Rangiku sang to the raven-haired girl walking into her beauty shop. It decorated with pink wallpaper and always smelled like conditioner and shampoo. Rukia smiled at the buxom woman, it had been a while sense she'd seen her. Now it was time for her monthly hair treatment. The other women were chatting away about the latest gossip, reading beauty magazines, or simply waiting to be serviced. This was definitely a place a man wouldn't want to be. Good, it was more fun with just the girls.

Rukia took a seat in the groomer's chair and waited for Rangiku to start her hair appointment.

"Oh my sweet Gherkins, Rukia!" Rangiku exclaimed titling Rukia's head forward, "Look at the back of your neck! It's gonna take me forever to clip those kitchens!" (**Lemony:** OMFG, I couldn't resist).

Rukia rolled her eyes and sat still while Rangiku began to the process of clipping her hair.

"Rukia," The orange-haired woman said, "I wanted to talk to you about something very important it's about-"

Before Rangiku could finish that sentence, the shop door swung open to reveal everyone's favorite woman…

Azumi, standing there with shopping bags filled with expensive items smirking at each of the woman.

"Oh Rangiku," She sang, "Its time for my appointment!"

Rangiku had to fight off a look of hatred before it engulfed her face, even though she hated Azumi, the woman (if that's what you could call her) was still a customer and customers meant money. Rukia's face turned neutral as the blonde woman approached, Azumi scowled down at her.

"What the hell is she doing in my chair?" Azumi snapped glowering down at Rukia who remained silent,

Rangiku smirked, "Her appointment is before yours, you showed up two hours early."

The blonde woman quirked her lips,

"Who pays more money? Me or…_her_?" Azumi accented 'her' as if Rukia didn't have a name. Rangiku gritted her teeth to form a false smile, she really couldn't afford to freaking out in front of her customers. The shop fell silent as all the women waited to see what Rangiku was gonna say. Oh this would end badly…

"Right now its Rukia's turn…" Rangiku said through gritted teeth formed into a forced smile, "I'll get to you when I'm finished with her…"

"What the fuck ever, Rangiku!" Azumi snapped at not being able to have her way, in her opinion, Rukia didn't need her hair done. She needed to grow some boobs, and move the hell out of her chair! "I'D RATHER SOMEONE ELSE DO MY HAIR ANYWAY!"

Rangiku was on the verge of jumping over the chair when Azumi turned on her heels and walked back towards the door. She stopped and gave the women in the shop a nasty glare.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?"

With that she stormed out of Rangiku's shop and back into her limo that sped off immediately.

Rukia sat in the chair dumbfounded…what the hell had just happened? One minute she getting her hair cut, the next a Gin's blonde, psycho wife flips out because _she_ was the one too early for appointment and didn't want to wait. If you think about it, everything was Azumi's own fault.

Rangiku stood with a curling iron in her hand, she was contemplating hurling it at the back of Azumi's head…but she had her customers to think about. Slowly, low chatter returned to the shop.

The buxom woman was scowling the entire time while she cut Rukia's hair. Angry beauticians are dangerous, they could accidently ruin your hair. (**Lemony:** I know from experience.)

"Um…Rangiku…I could have just let her go first, its no big deal…" Rukia said looking around the shop and noticing all the curious stares she was getting. Rukia never liked to be around drama, but now it always seemed to follow her around.

"No, hell no, you were here first. If that bitch doesn't want to wait, it's her own damn problem." She replied still snipping Rukia's hair.

"That reminds me, Rukia I wanted to talk to you about something very important," Rangiku said getting a mischievous smirk on her face,

"Ok," Rukia said, "Shoot,"

"See that box over there," Rangiku said pointing to a small pink box sitting on the front counter of the shop, "We're having a contest, the winner gets an all-expense paid trip on a cruise for two weeks, you should enter."

With that Rangiku finished Rukia's hair and the younger Kuchiki stood up,

"I'll never win, Rangiku. Although a cruise does sound nice," The raven-haired girl said, she turned to see Rangiku giving her a lecherous grin. She was up to something…

"Oh I'm sure your luck will change…" She purred, "Go ahead, what do you have to lose?"

Rukia didn't have anything to lose. So, the younger woman went about filling out the entry form with Rangiku leering over her shoulder than entire time.

The buxom woman smirked, her plan was working out perfectly…

~Later That Night~

"Oh Gin, you need a vacation…" Rangiku purred into her cellphone while she was closing up her shop. "Sense we're friends, I'll even pay for it. How does a cruise sound?...Oh, Rukia told me she'd be busy that weekend, but I'll watch darling, little Kimmy for you…there's no need to thank me Gin, you deserve a break…ok, talk to you later, bye."

The orange-haired woman bust out laughing! Her plan was working! She turned her attention to the little pink box of entry forms for her contest. She flipped the lid open and rifled thru it until she found Rukia's slip.

She dialed her number,

"Oh Rukia congratulations you won the cruise! Yes really...There's no need to thank me, you just have fun ok…yup, its this weekend…ok bye, honey."

What was unknown to everyone, Rangiku was crazy like a fox! Now Gin and Rukia would be stuck on a cruise ship for an entire two weeks! Sparks were bound to fly! The set-up was perfect, being trapped in the middle of the ocean, the two couldn't avoid each other!

Gin and Rukia were going to be together, even if she had to force fate to get off its ass and get a move on!

Ol' meddling Rangiku had done it again!

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Ooooohhhh, Rangiku, you bad girl, you! You gotta lover her!

**Wicked:** Now, I don't want to hear another word about this from the damn badger or that old troll Jay R.

**Awesome:** Neither do I! You guys are so fucking dumb, lmfao! And Jay R, you do realize that this is going to start a war?

**Lemony:** Secretly, I think you like Wicked, cazzybaby, and that's why you always bother her. And of course Jay R has always loved Wicked now he's jealous…Awwww, how cute!

**Wicked:** SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!...idiots…REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Lemony**: *sighs* *puts head down*

* * *

><p>You already know how this'll go. Think about the variables in your head for a minute, Gin and Rukia, trapped on a fucking boat in the middle of the ocean for two long-ass weeks! Something is bound to happen! Ok, your minute of thinking is up.<p>

Right now, Gin was getting ready for his trip with Kimmy bouncing excitedly at the foot of his bed. She was watching him pack his suitcase, the small girl had already gathered her things for her stay with her godmother, or, Aunt Rani as Kimmy so lovingly called her.

"Daddy you're going on a big boat, right?" She asked still bouncing around, Gin was folding some clothes and placing them neatly in his travel case when he turned to her.

"Yup, I'll be gone for two weeks." Gin told his daughter who smiled brightly at him,

"And I get to stay with Aunt Rani, right?"

"That's right, and I want you to be a good girl, ok?"

"I'm always good Daddy!" Kimmy giggled knowing she could be a bit mischievous at times. She was eight years old for goodness sakes, she was supposed to get into things! It's not that Kimmy was a bad kid, she was just curious.

"But you get to stay on a big boat, like that one movie! The Titan… The Titan…the one movie about the cute boy who died at the end because the girl was on the big door!" Kimmy exclaimed, Gin chuckled.

"You mean The Titanic, and I'll be hoping and praying the whole time that the ship doesn't sink, Kimmy baby. More importantly, what were you doing watching The Titanic? That's not a movie for kids your age…" Gin said going back into his walk-in closet and pulling a few suits off hangers and folding them.

Kimmy shrugged innocently, "It was on TV."

"Excuses…" Gin muttered as he walked over to his desk and clasped his laptop shut. He was going to put it inside his open suitcase but Kimmy jumped over and covered it with her body,

"No Daddy!" She whined, "You're supposed to be on vacation! You can't do work on your lappy-top!"

"Kimmy-" The millionaire began only to have his daughter give him a look which said "I'm gonna scream if I don't get my way."

Gin rolled his eyes and put his computer on the bed. Kimmy gave him a warning look, she really thought she won. Ha, kids are so simple, Gin would merely handle his business affairs on his cellphone. The silver-haired man smirked to himself at the thought, and that's why he was the parent, because he could out-smart an eight year old. Hmm…

"Now, am I forgetting anything?" Gin said to himself as he looked around his huge closet, hmm…what would he need for a two week cruise besides the basics? Nothing really.

Satisfied with his selected items, Gin zipped his suitcase closed, scooped up Kimmy, and made his way downstairs.

While walking through the foyer, you already know who was walking through the goddamned front door.

Azumi of course, looking tired as hell, and hung-over like a drunken sailor. She intentionally ignored Gin and Kimmy as they froze in the uneasy silence. Gin furrowed his eyebrows as the blonde walked passed him and Kimmy.

The bitch could at least say hi.

The silver-haired man could smell alcohol radiating off her. There was no doubt in his mind that she'd been out drinking all night. Honestly, he didn't give damn how Azumi hurt herself anymore, it was her fucking funeral. Gin rolled his eyes, that ignorant bitch probably didn't even know he leaving and where Kimmy was gonna be, which she didn't.

And nor did Azumi care.

Gin and Kimmy could have spontaneously combusted at that very moment and she wouldn't lift one manicured finger to put em' out.

The fox-faced man let out a huff when he heard Rangiku outside blowing her car horn to signal she was here.

_HONK! HONK! HONK!_

Gin shook his head and left out of the front door, holding Kimmy and her luggage in one hand, and rolling his in the other.

Rangiku pulled to the front of Gin's house in her bright red Kia Soul. The silver-haired millionaire took one last look at the front door and a look of disgust spread across his face. Azumi could stay locked in there if she wanted to because Gin didn't give a shit anymore.

"Hi Aunt Rani!" Kimmy said as Gin made sure she was strapped down in the backseat. Rangiku turned and smiled at her goddaughter,

"Hi sweetness, did you make you sure your Daddy didn't get his laptop?"

Kimmy nodded happily, Gin's face fell. So they were in on this together, huh? Two against one, how unfair is that? It's alright, it's ok, because Gin still had his cellphone. Or so he thought, Kimmy managed to swipe it from him while he was packing his luggage. She would give it to Rangiku when she got a chance. Her Daddy wasn't suppose to be working, and sly, little Kimmy was gonna make sure of that.

You could say Kimmy got her sneakiness from her mother (if that's what you could call Azumi, anyway).

"Ok, now we're on our way!"

~Meanwhile~

"And you won this cruise?" Byakuya said skeptically while standing in the doorway of Rukia's room watching her pack up.

"Yes, Nii-sama." Rukia said folding up several sundresses and placing them in her Chappy-themed suitcase.

"How long will you be gone?" Typical Byakuya, he wanted know where Rukia was going, who she was gonna be with, and for how long. He would ask her 20 Questions before she even allowed to leave his sight, now she was going on a cruise by herself? Byakuya would as about the who, what, when, where, how, about, later and so on and so forth until he was satisfied with the amount of information he received.

"Two weeks, according to Rangiku." The younger Kuchiki replied while grabbing a sunhat from her closet.

"Your hairdresser held this contest?"

"Yes Nii-sama."

Rukia rolled her eyes as she placed a pair of sandals in her suitcase. Byakuya was probably just asking questions because he knew this wasn't some little Carnival Cruise for family fun. This was a cruise meant for grown-ups, and Rukia was thankful for that. She worked around kids all day long; she didn't want to be stuck on a boat with them. Maybe spending some time unwinding would help increase her job performance, anyways.

Because the better Rukia worked, the more she got paid.

"Hm." Was how Byakuya responded, he had pretty much asked Rukia every question under the sun. Now, he couldn't think of anything else to add. The elder Kuchiki couldn't stop her from going on the trip, after all, it seemed harmless enough. But nonetheless, Byakuya would call her cellphone every two freaking seconds to check on her, with his over-protective ass. The younger Kuchiki knew all too well about Byakuya's mode of operation, so Rukia's mind hatched a plan to have her cellphone go flying "accidently" over the starboard bow.

The raven-haired girl checked her closet and dresser for anything else she might need. Nope, nothing came to mind so she snapped her suitcase closed and made her way out the front door where Byakuya was waiting for her in his car.

~One Hour Later~

"Bye Nii-sama!" Rukia called from the ship as it left port, Byakuya kept his face neutral and didn't even wave back. Classic Byakuya, he must always remain aloof and untouchable. On the far side of the ship, Gin was waving goodbye to Kimmy and Rangiku. He got the shock of his life when the buxom woman held up his cellphone and gave him an all-knowing smirk. Had this been a cartoon, Gin's mouth would have hit the fucking floor.

Was every woman in his life out to get him?

"Bye Daddy!" Kimmy shouted giving him a mischievous look, after all, she was eight years old and managed to successfully jack her Daddy's cellphone. But she was just following Rangiku's orders, she was the mastermind behind all of this.

Literally.

"KIMMY!" Gin yelled angrily as the ship went out to sea, dammit. Kimmy only managed to get away with everything because she was so cute and always had that "innocent" face. Now Gin really couldn't do any form of business! But he supposed to be on vacation, so he got out-smarted, but he kept his chin up.

Two weeks from now, Kimmy's ass is good as grounded, and Rangiku would have to hear him complain about it.

Gin sighed, what could he do now? Well, most people on a cruise like to sit and relax for a moment, and that's exactly what the fox-faced man was gonna do. Looking down at his boarding pass, he saw the information about his digs. Cabin 3A, huh? Taking a deep breath, the silver-haired millionaire rolled his luggage and began searching for his sleeping quarters. Besides, Gin wanted to take a nap anyway.

Finally, after wondering around for nearly an hour, Gin found the living accommodations for the guests. Taking out his key card, he unlocked the door to Cabin 3A and tiredly dragged his feet inside. The fox-faced man didn't realize just how tired he was, now that his brain was clear of his troubled life, and maybe Gin could get some sleep. Kimmy was safe with Rangiku, Azumi was doing whatever the fuck she normally does, and Rukia was far from his mind…

Yes, sleep would come easy.

Gin looked around the spacious cabin; it looked like a honeymoon suit from one of his hotels. That was strange, why would Rangiku book something that belonged to couples? The room itself was very nice, but something was amiss…

Why the shower going?

Did Gin have the wrong room? He checked his ticket and boarding pass, no, he was in the right place. But that meant someone was in his room…

Sitting his belongings down, Gin approached the bathroom and knocked softly on the door.

"Hello?" He called, no answer, but the water was definitely running. He jiggled the door handle and found it was unlocked. With a stiff upper lip, Gin stormed into the bathroom. Lo and behold he could see someone behind the dark red shower curtain. The silver-haired man approached the tub and tore the curtain open.

Oh boy, you already know what happened next…

"RUKIA?" Gin cried staggering backwards from shock, his back hit the wall and he couldn't back away anymore. Were Gin's eyes deceiving him? Hell no, because there stood Rukia, naked, dripping wet, and with a hot blush running across her face…in his cabin bathroom!

"MR. ICHIARMU?" Rukia yelled snatching a towel from the holder and trying desperately to cover her nude self. Was this some kind of cruel, sick joke? She was trying to avoid the older man, not stand naked before him! Why was he even here on cruise? Why was he in her cabin?

So many questions lingered in the air unanswered between the two of them…

The couple stood there, staring blindly at each other, waiting for the latter to say something. But at this point, was there really anything to talk about? Let's revisit the variables shall we?

One, stuck on a ship sailing at sea for two weeks. Two, they were _both_ trapped on the _same_ boat in question. Three, they both have to share the _same_ room…

So now, what have we learned?

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> *sighs sadly* Frustrated with reviews again…might not update…


	8. Chapter 8

**Awesome:** Our bad about that wait, if you saw our profile, you know we were having some family issues. I shit you not readers, its a long-ass story, it involves death in the family, and one of our other closer family members got arrested! Our family is so fucking dysfunctional!

**Lemony:** But things are slowly returning to normal…or what we know as "normal". And thank you Jay R for re-writing our profile…again. So please go read his new work readers. That reminds me, Wicked how did you convince him to do it?

**Wicked:** I promised Jay R I would give him a kiss.

**Awesome:** Ewwwww….

* * *

><p>"Ru-Rukia…what are you doing here?" Gin choked out as he ran from the bathroom holding his hands over his eyes. He was in the cabin pacing furiously, how could this happen? What the fuck was going on here? Gin felt his heart catch when Rukia stormed from the bathroom with a fluffy white towel draped around her and scowling.<p>

"I could ask you the same question!" She hollered angrily, Gin turned, his mouth moved yet no words formed. He plopped down on the bed dizzy as a kid high on crystal meth! Rukia was glaring at him; she wanted a damn explanation for this!

The fox-faced man buried his face in his hands and tried to breath. He could swear his heart was beating in his ears, oh shit, he was going into cardiac arrest! Gin was trying to put two and two together but nothing was making sense. This had to be some kind of mistake, some kind of cruel twist of fate…any logical reason would do right about now…

"Um…Rukia," Gin said looking up, his words stopped when he saw her sopping wet and wearing nothing but a towel. "I'm sorry but could you please put some clothes on…"

Even though Gin was confused as hell, that didn't stop him from wanting to rip that towel from Rukia's body and have his wicked way with her. The younger Kuchiki stormed across the room and snatched her Chappy-themed suitcase from the ground and stomped back into the bathroom to change.

Meanwhile, Gin felt like he was gonna piss in his pants. What the hell was going on? Why was Rukia here in his cabin? Was this some kind of joke? The room was beginning to go in and out of focus, Gin shook his head furiously. He was going to get to the bottom of this!

Rukia returned from the bathroom wearing a pair of loose fitting khaki mini shorts and a plain white tank-top.

"Ok…" Rukia said as calmly as she could while trying to get her thoughts together, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on vacation," Gin said noticing that she wasn't wearing a bra…he could see her nipples press right through her shirt, and what a sight it was. Almost immediately, he felt a stirring in his loins. Now was NOT the time for a goddamned hard-on, shit!

"Alright, why are you in my room?" She demanded,

"Your room? What are you talking about?" Gin replied in disbelief, "This is my room!"

"What?"

"Rangiku paid for this trip, she said I needed a vacation." Gin explained tearing his eyes away from her midsection.

"But Rangiku said I won her contest for this trip!"

Suddenly, Rukia and Gin's faces fell. Oh hell no, now they could see things clear as day…

"Rangiku!" They both seethed, Rukia whipped out her cellphone and dialed the buxom woman's number. She was gonna give her a piece of her mind! But sadly, she didn't a have a signal so the call dropped.

"Dammit!" She swore slamming her phone down onto the nightstand, Gin sat on the bed shaking his head in utter disbelief. Rukia paced the room taking deep calming breaths, why was this happening to her?

"Let's talk about this rationally," Gin began finally being able to speak, "Rangiku obviously set us up."

"Yeah, and she's gonna get an earful when we get back." Rukia sneered lowly, crossing her arms and furrowing her eyebrows. Rangiku went too far this time!

"Rukia, I'm going to go talk to the captain about this. Hopefully, we can get our own rooms and forget this ever happened." With that Gin stood and beat a hasty retreat out of the cabin. Rukia stood there completely confused, she didn't know whether to thank Rangiku or deflate her fucking boobs! Although she'd never admit it to herself, Rukia would love to share a room with Gin, but her logical mind hindered her libido. She couldn't handle this, Gin and herself trapped in the same room and whatnot, what if she lost control of herself?

~1 hour later~

Gin returned to the room with a frown adoring his sharp face. Rukia had been sitting on the bed trying desperately to get a signal for her phone. No such luck, there wasn't a phone tower for miles. Go figure, she was in the middle of the goddamned ocean. You could say, in her desperation, Rukia had a dumb moment. She turned and saw Gin with an irritated expression on his face.

"So?" Rukia asked, "What did the captain say?"

"There are no spare rooms," Gin explained sighing sullenly, "We're stuck with each other."

Oh shit. This wasn't good at all, two people with strong animal magnetism forced to live in the same room? That wouldn't be good for anyone! The fox-faced man promised himself that he would punch Rangiku in the throat when he got back for this! That woman managed to pull a fast one on both of them! This idea was just plain devious, but Gin or Rukia couldn't even be mad because Rangiku's plan was clever as hell and she executed it like a well-played chess game. Check and checkmate.

Damn that woman.

Gin sighed and sat on the edge of the bed staring dejectedly into space. Why were the cosmos against him? Rukia swallowed and scooted next to him, Gin's muscles tensed when she sat near him.

"Sense we're stuck together, we might as well make the best of it…" Rukia suggested, Gin nodded, although he was totally against it, he really didn't have a choice in the matter.

Sharing a room with the object of his lust, that wouldn't be too hard…right? Oh who was he kidding! Somewhere in the back of his head, Gin knew he was gonna lose his fucking mind, but he could at least _try_ to restrain himself…

He sighed once more, hopefully his libido wouldn't take over his brain and he'd be able to control himself around the girl…hopefully…

Rukia looked at everything but Gin at that moment; she was trying to think of ways to avoid him while on this trip. Great minds think alike, because Gin was contemplating the same damn thing. Being stuck with one another, things were bound to get interesting…

The day dragged on with Rukia and Gin going to great lengths to avoid each other. Gin was working off his sorrows at the gym while Rukia was busy getting pampered.

The younger Kuchiki never felt so spoiled in her entire life. Although she was a rich girl, Rukia hardly ever indulged herself. She didn't think it was all that great, but she was quickly finding out she was gravely mistaken. The raven-haired girl got the best mani-pedi ever, and then she sat in the steam shower for an hour letting her pores take in the wonderful heat. After that, she got a facial, full body massage and a seaweed scrub. To put it simply, Rukia felt like a million freaking bucks! Are you green with envy yet?

As for Gin, he pretty much came, saw, and conquered every workout machine the cruise had to offer. It seemed like being in constant motion helped take his mind off of things. He must've run for a least an hour on a treadmill and then pumped his arms silly on the bench press. Back home, the silver-haired man's idea of working out was chasing Kimmy around. Now he worked up a good sweat the old fashion way. At this point, Gin was sore as fuck and all he wanted to do now was go take a nap, however, he didn't want to go back to the cabin out of fear that he might run into Rukia. So, for the rest of the day, true to his nature, Gin wandered around the ship simply people-watching.

~Later That Night~

Rukia returned to the cabin after a long day of being catered to, she felt amazing and a smile stayed stuck to her face as if it was glued there. Nothing could make the younger Kuchiki upset. Rukia let out a content sigh as she took her suitcase from the bathroom and placed it on the bed. She began to rifle through it; the raven-haired girl was looking for something to change into for dinner. But what does one wear for dinner on a fancy cruise? Rukia shrugged, she'd figure something out.

While laying out several of her best sundresses she wondered where Gin was. Rukia giggled to herself at the silly thought. She put her hands on her hips as she looked down at her choices. Hmm…picking clothes had always been difficult for the girl; especially sense Rukia was fussy about what she wore the majority of the time…

Rukia turned around when the bathroom door opened; she threatened to swoon at what she saw. Gin, standing in nothing but a towel, wet, and very naked. How the tables have turned…the fox-faced man got the pleasure of seeing Rukia in a towel, and now he was simply returning the favor.

The younger Kuchiki's face turned a hot shade of red. He smirked at the stunned girl; Gin was fit for someone his age. Although thin, he was very toned with sharp, tight muscles that swelled beneath sleek alabaster skin. Gin had a smooth, milky torso of strong muscles and sinew tapering down to a taut, flat, rippled abdomen. His body reminded Rukia of a snake in an upright position getting ready to strike. She had to tear her eyes away from his lithe, hard, hairless chest and long, lean legs. Damn, he looked downright fuckable. Rukia shook her head furiously when the thought crossed her mind.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this," He purred crossing the room, picking up his own suitcase, and placing it on the bed. He unzipped it and started to shift through his clothes nonchalantly as if being wrapped in nothing but a towel in front of Rukia didn't bother him, which it didn't.

"I didn't think you were here…" Rukia muttered with her face bright red,

"I was taking bath, I didn't even hear you come in." He replied taking out a few suits and laying them across the bed.

"Oh," Rukia said shortly as she turned her attention back to her own clothes, "Wh-what are you getting dressed for?"

"Dinner of course," Gin responded noting the fact that Rukia wasn't looking at him, "You know, it's impolite to not look at someone who's talking to you."

"Could you put some clothes on?" The raven-haired girl said with her body heating up, she didn't dare look at him as she spoke. Was this how Gin felt when he saw her in a towel? Fate was a cruel mistress that liked to flip the script on people, because now, the situation became two sides of the same coin.

"I would," The fox-faced man answered, "But I can't decide what to wear, would you mind helping me?"

"_You don't have to wear anything at all, you look better naked."_ Rukia thought but her mouth said no. What was he getting at? Was he just trying to tease her? No, Gin was just trying to be polite. Come on now, they had to share the same room and it wouldn't help if they were at each other's throats like children or merely living in an uneasy silence.

The younger Kuchiki examined the suits Gin laid out. She cocked her head at one of them; it was a jet-black Armani pinstriped suit with a white dress shirt and black necktie. She wouldn't mind seeing Gin dressed in that…

Silently, she pointed to the suit and Gin chuckled,

"Good choice," He purred as he placed his other clothes back into his suitcase, Rukia's blush got her hotter.

"Can you help me pick something?" She asked turning to the fox-faced man, "I want to look nice."

Gin couldn't stop these words from slipping out of his mouth, "You're already beautiful." When he realized what he said he quickly looked down at his bare feet. He really couldn't control himself, could he? Rukia swallowed at the complement as a small smile tugged at her lips.

"But still, I helped you," She said, Gin nodded in agreement. He looked down at her dresses for a moment letting a hand graze his chin. He liked the look of a small, dark blue sundress with spaghetti straps. Gin's eyes shifted from Rukia to the dress, yes, he liked the way it looked. He imagined it would look better on her and not just laying on the bed…

Carefully, he picked up the dress and held it up, the midnight blue dress matched Rukia's shining orbs. Rukia took it from him and for a moment their eyes met.

"I'll um…go get dressed…" Rukia said brushing passed Gin and going into the bathroom, the silver-haired man sighed. How were they ever going to get through this trip?

~A Few Moments Later~

Rukia emerged from the bathroom to find Gin sitting on the edge of the bed with his long legs crossed. She thought he had left already,

"You're still here?" She asked not realizing it sounded a little mean, Gin turned to her.

"I was waiting for you," He said softly, "I didn't want you to go alone."

Rukia looked down at the ground as Gin stood and approached her. He held out his elbow and let his signature unreadable smile adorn his face.

"Wanna be my date?" The silver-haired millionaire hummed with laced sarcasm, Rukia quirked an eyebrow and slipped her arm under his.

Together, they walked silently to the dining hall and were seated immediately. Gin, like the gentlemen he was, pulled out Rukia's seat before seating himself. Rukia blushed a brilliant shade of crimson, boys her age had never done that before…

Its funny how things turned around, don't you think? Everything was so dreadful and confusing in the beginning. But now, Gin was admiring Rukia across the table as candles bathed her in their soft glow. And Rukia was trying to avoid Gin's gaze, but found she couldn't do it. He looked too damn good in that suit, in her honest opinion, he looked much better out of it.

Before either of them had a chance to speak the waiter came over with menus tucked under his arm. Dinner was going to be interesting and you should already know what happens next…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> So did ya' kiss him?

**Wicked:** Of course I did… I gave him a big ol' Hersheys Kiss. *rotlfmao* You should have seen his face when I gave him the candy! HAHAHAHAHHA! PRICELESS!

**Awesome:** That is so fucking rude! Poor Jay R, if you're reading, you got owned on that deal good buddy! *tries not to laugh*

**Lemony:** *frowns* He probably feels dreadful! Why would you do that Wicked? That's so mean! You're just terrible!

**Wicked:** Oh please! That old troll is fine. Jay R should have known better, come on now, this is ME we're talking about.

**Awesome&Lemony**:… *nods* point taken…REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Lemony: ***rubs palms together* Ok readers, for this chappy I had to sit on my Thinkin' Mat. Ha, and I got the naughtiest most delicious idea ever…and sorry about writing most of it in italics, but italics means past tense BTW, I like your nick-name for me Birdie-kins…enjoy the chappy…

* * *

><p>"Mr. Ichimaru…oh God yes…" Rukia moaned with her hips arching off the bed and into Gin's chaotic thrusts. Gin swore loudly when her flesh gripped his cock in its sweet embrace and squelched around it. You already saw this coming, Gin and Rukia, back in their cabin, fucking like rabbits during mating season.<p>

But first, let's take a step back and see how they got into this…position…

_While at dinner, Gin couldn't take his eyes off Rukia for a minute; she was beautiful in candle light. Even while he was looking over the menu, his eyes would flicker up to her face. Rukia had her nose in the menu scanning for something that sounded good. Finally she was able to decide; she looked up at Gin and immediately slumped in her chair. He looked totally relaxed, his menu was sitting on the table, and he was staring at her thru narrowed eyes with a lecherous smile adorning his face. _

"_Um…" Was all Rukia could say, _

"_Have you decided what you want?" Gin said lowly, for some reason, Rukia knew he wasn't talking about food._

"_Yeah, what about you...?" _

"_I decided what I wanted a long time ago," He replied licking his lips, no doubt there was innuendo in that statement. Rukia suppressed a shudder. Before Gin could jump across the table and ravish her, the waiter showed up. He came in the nick of time, because Rukia was starting feel hotness collect between her legs. Just as soon as he came, the waiter left leaving the two alone again. The younger Kuchiki looked at everything but Gin, she felt like a shy little school girl. After all, she was sitting across from a handsome, older man. However Gin finally realized he didn't care anymore; he wanted Rukia so badly he could taste her…_

_For five long minutes no words were exchanged between the pair. Rukia felt increasingly hot under Gin's stare, his gaze was steely and unbroken. He couldn't help himself; he fought this attraction for so damn long and now…now, it finally spiraled out of control. Gin's "restraint" was blown straight to hell the minute Rukia sat by that candle light in her beautiful little sundress. _

_Rukia was having a similar reaction. Her "control" was slowly slipping away with every second that Gin had his eyes locked on her. The raven-haired girl swallowed hard, she'd do anything to avert this conversation. _

"_So…do you like being a parent?" Rukia asked pitifully, Gin smirked. _

"_It has its perks. You seem to know everything about me, I want to know about you…" _

_Rukia felt her muscles tense. What would Gin ask about her? What was she gonna say? Oh this was silly, if he asked her a question she would simply answer. _

"_What do you want to know?" _

"_Not much, are you seeing someone?" _

_The young girl's stomach clutched. Why was he asking her that? Was Gin interested or something? Rukia hoped not, he was still married after all…_

_She shook her head no, "No, my boyfriend and I broke up about a month ago…" _

"_Bad relationship like me?" Ha, Gin's relationship wasn't bad, it was absolutely dreadful. Scratch that, Gin would have been better off marrying the devil himself. _

"_No, nothing like that…it's just, guys my age play games and I don't have time for it…" Rukia answered, _

"_Have you considered dating someone older?" Gin purred hoping some ideas were going through Rukia's brain. _

_She shook her head once more, "I never thought about it."_

"_You should," The silver-haired millionaire said with his tone falling dangerously low, "I'm not a guy your age therefore I don't want to play games, Rukia. I know what I want, and I want you." _

_The raven-haired girl began to tremble in her seat. She didn't expect him to be so blunt, but when your Gin's age, you learn to cut the bullshit. Before Rukia had a chance to respond, the waiter showed up with their meals. _

_Gin ordered steak, well-done, with steamed vegetables and white rice. Rukia ordered grilled chicken with snow peas and a baked potato. However she suddenly lost her appetite, Gin on the other hand was calmly tucking away his food while eyeing Rukia as if she was the most delicious thing he'd ever seen. After ten long minutes of silence, Gin was the first to speak. _

"_Your food is getting cold," He said his words laced with sarcasm while chewing a fork-full of vegetables, Rukia simply glared at him. Her mind was going a million miles a minute, and he was worried about her eating? Did he not just say he wanted her? Was he going to leave it at that?_

_In all honesty, yes._

_He told Rukia how he felt and that's all that mattered. The millionaire felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and now it was up to Rukia to make the next move. _

_It was her call, yes or no. _

_If she said yes, Gin would have fun plowing her into the mattress and riding her for all she was worth back in the cabin. If she answered no, however, the silver-haired man would simply leave it alone. After all, Gin would sleep with a clear conscience regardless of what happened._

_Gin dabbed his mouth lightly with his napkin not caring that Rukia's eyes were like daggers on him. They finished dinner in complete once again shrouded in an uneasy silence, but he wasn't the least bit bothered by it. _

"_Mr. Ichimaru, what would you say…?" Here Rukia's voice fell and her eyes flicker up to met his, "If I wanted you too…" _

_Gin thought for a second he might have been hearing things. Testing, testing…one, two… Oh no, he heard her correctly. The fox-faced man's smile nearly stretched to the back of his head, he leaned across the table and brushed Rukia's hair away from her ear._

"_I would say we should order dessert and get the hell out of here before I bend you over this table and fuck you senseless…"_

_His words elicited a shudder from the young girl. Dear God, Gin Ichimaru was a beast when he was turned on. The millionaire leaned back in his seat; the look on Rukia's face was unmistakable. She liked what he said, because her blush was so red it reminded Gin of a cherry. _

"_But lets get dessert first," Rukia said letting a small, naughty smile play her features. Gin's smirk remained in its full glory as the waiter returned to take their final orders. For the first time in nearly eight years, he felt a strong attraction to the woman sitting across from him. It started from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet, a thumping sensation that spiked with every second that ticked by. Oh how was he going to keep from hurting her? Seeing as though the millionaire was starved for sex, he was bound to be more rough and aggressive as usual. _

_Rukia eyes glittered in the candle light; she was getting hotter and hotter. She could feel her heat becoming wet every second that Gin wasn't inside her. The younger Kuchiki couldn't remember the last time she was this aroused…as a matter of fact, there may have never been a "last time". _

_The tension between the two was so thick you could cut it with a knife and then serve it to people. _

_The waiter had great timing, because once again he came just before the sparks between Gin and Rukia set the room on fire. They quickly placed their orders and in less than five minutes the waiter returned holding a tray of milk chocolate lava cake with a side of fresh red cherries for Gin and strawberry shortcake with a side of one whole banana with a bowl of white chocolate sauce for Rukia. Her eyes glazed over when she saw how nicely her dessert was presented; Gin didn't really notice how good his looked. In his opinion, Rukia was the best looking thing in the room at the moment. _

_A devious smirk graced Rukia's lips, Gin knew what she was thinking. Before touching anything else, the younger Kuchiki picked up the banana and began to slowly peel away the yellow skin revealing the long, pale fruit. The silver-haired man couldn't hold back a groan. Rukia dipped the tip of the banana in the white chocolate sauce and took a slow bite. Her eyes fluttered shut in bliss as she licked excess sauce from her lower lip and winked at Gin. The millionaire's length was now pressing into his slacks, he was thinking of other ways she could use her mouth…_

"_Tease." He purred, Rukia gave him an innocent face. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about." _

_Playing dumb, huh? Well, Gin wasn't gonna be outdone. So, he picked up his fork and cut into his cake. Chocolate seeped onto the plate as Gin gave Rukia a heated glare. He wasn't about to be teased…_

_Gin popped a cherry into his mouth and expertly manipulated it between his lips. Rukia watched squirming as he toyed with the small fruit, put it between his teeth, licking it, before swallowing it down with appreciative groan. _

_The raven-haired girl was all but biting her fist as Gin continued to do this. She wasn't gonna take that lying down…so she let her tiny fingers dance around a strawberry at the top of her cake that was covered in whipped cream. Gin chuckled when Rukia held it up. She held it out to him, _

"_Want a taste?" Rukia hummed, _

_Gin leaned forward and took the red fruit into his mouth letting his lips drag across Rukia's fingers._

"_Mmmm…" Gin groaned chewing slowly, "I don't know what tastes better, that strawberry or your fingertips…" _

"_You can taste more of me…" Rukia said rising out of her chair, Gin stood with her and wrapped an arm around her waist. _

"_So much more…" He growled, _

_While the two were lost to their bodies being so close, the waiter put the unfinished desserts into carry-out tins. Once the table was clean Gin and Rukia trotted back to their cabin with his arm around her waist while carrying their desserts with the other hand. _

_The moment the door closed to their cabin Gin unceremoniously pushed Rukia against the door and caught her in frenzied kiss. The younger Kuchiki moaned into his mouth, feeling as if she were heaven from the first time he kissed her. _

_Now everything felt right. _

_Gin dexterously placed the tins of cake onto the nightstand and whirled Rukia around until both of them plopped onto the bed. He kissed her furiously, forcefully parting her lips his tongue sliding moistly between her beautifully swollen plums. Rukia hungrily devoured his sweet lips, nipping at his lower lip, and savagely suckling on the slender flesh. Their tongues collided and tangled together, they went at it, driving each other crazy. Gin broke away from their kiss and locked onto Rukia's neck licking and caressing his way down her body. He realized the sundress had to die…_

_Ferociously, Gin hooked his slender fingers around the straps of Rukia's dress, tore it from her body, and sent it whooshing across the room. The quick motion left her clad in nothing but a pair of black cotton panties. The silver-haired man kneeled between her legs, admiring her tiny frame. Rukia was perfect in every way; she was small and feminine with fair skin that had all the smoothness of cream. Her soft, curving flesh was meant to melt in your mouth and not your hand. A pink flush of arousal crept across her blossoming, eager breast and pink-tipped nipples. _

"_Beautiful…" Gin breathed lowering his head and capturing one of her delectable nipples. Rukia sighed at the heavenly feeling of Gin's mouth on her; she couldn't do anything else but arch her body and lock her hands in his silver tresses. The older man gently kneaded and stroked her aching breasts, alternating between her nipples, licking, kissing and massaging her hot mounds. _

_With skilled hands, Gin popped the clear plastic from his cake tin. Panting, his eyes began to glitter as she looked down at Rukia. _

"_Mr. Ichimaru…what are you doing?" Rukia asked with her eyes wide,_

"_Shhh…" Gin shushed her; he tilted the cake tin over and let chocolate sauce drip from the corner onto Rukia's mouth-watering body. Gin always had a sweet tooth…_

_The raven-haired girl squirmed beneath him as the sticky brown treat trickled onto her; it was warm and thick as it oozed down her frame. _

_Once again, Gin took Rukia's small breast into his mouth, groaning at the chocolaty flavor fused with her skin. The younger Kuchiki's nails dug into his shoulders as his tongue sweep across her body, licking, and sinking his teeth into her flesh. Rukia couldn't do anything but moan his name over and over again as Gin continued to eat her alive. He lapped at her body like a starving man; he never tasted anything so delicious. Rukia was rolling her hips beneath him, encouraging him. She loved the feeling of his tongue sliding over her body, that supple muscle was moving like it was made to lick her clean. She let out a squeal when Gin's tongue dipped into her bellybutton. Her mouth formed a small o and she let out a whimper of despair when Gin pulled away. _

_He didn't utter a word as he looped his fingers around the waistband of her panties and discarded them. The millionaire grabbed Rukia by the crook of her knees and spread her to his leering eyes. Her tight, pink heat was soaking wet and Gin could see it pulsating with need, he let out a beastly growl just looking at it. Gin smirked when he saw that she kept herself manicured. He snatched the cake tin and poured chocolate over Rukia's core. The raven-haired girl began to buck crazily when Gin sucked the lips of her sex before turning onto her sensitive, erect clit. Rukia's hands tangled in his hair as she arched into his mouth. He nuzzled her heat, circled his tongue, and assaulting her body in the most luscious way, his tongue moving over the slippery wetness and throwing Rukia into deep shuddering fits. The raven-haired girl let out sweet little hisses as she watched Gin's head move sensually between her legs. _

"_Mmmm…right there…" She moaned sexily…_

_Rukia's head lulled back onto the pillow as her hips moved as if they had a mind of their own. They whirled around Gin mouth as she slowly reached her peak. Harsh, uneven little gasps crept from her as the fox-faced man worked her body like he was its master. Finally, she came seized by a rush of sensation so intense her vision blurred and she called out his name. Gin slurped up her sweetness combined with chocolate, he groaned once it slipped down his throat._

_Gin was panting as he looked up in her lust-filled face. Rukia was looked like some beautiful, wild creature when she climaxed. Why did he wait so long to make a move? Her eyes were smoldering as her hands flew up his suit jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and throwing it to the ground. It really was a nice suit, Rukia almost felt bad for having to take it off. _

_Almost. _

_She pulled his tie over his head, and made short work of his dress shirt. Once again, she able to see his magnificent body, this time, glistening with thin layer of sweat. The younger girl pushed Gin onto his back and straddled his hips. He smirked up at her as she planted her tiny hands on his chest. He reached between their bodies and the sound of Gin unlatching his belt made Rukia shudder in delight, she was sitting on his length and felt him throb beneath her. She adjusted herself then tugged down his slacks and dark red boxer-briefs to reveal his enormous cock. Rukia stared at it, awestruck at the bulbous, mushrooming head. The long, swollen member was weeping, purpling at the tip, and fully erect all while settled in nest of silver pubic hair. It was so big Rukia doubted she could get her hand around it. Gin had to be at least twelve inches, maybe give or take an inch or two and thick as her fist. _

"_Oh my…" Rukia breathed looking at his huge cock, Gin couldn't stop a smirk from grazing his face. The raven-haired girl licked her lips and grabbed her cake tin, Gin watched as she opened it and lathered his maleness with the cream from her cake. The silver-haired man's fists instinctively found their way to her head once she began to slowly move her hand. She stroked him, carefully watching his response. Gin's red eyes were wide open and hot as she toyed with his manhood. Just seeing her touching him was enough to make Gin want to cum. _

_The fox-faced millionaire rode wild waves of sheer fucking ecstasy when Rukia increased the crescendo of her hand. She loved what she was doing to him, how he was bucking his hips, and moaning her name. He let out a ragged gasp once Rukia ran her tongue over his cock taking some of the whipped cream into her mouth. _

"_You have a yummy cock Mr. Ichimaru…" She purred, Gin looked down at her with pleading eyes. He couldn't take this teasing. Before he lost his fucking mind Gin watched as she bobbed her head up and down his rigid shaft, licking and sucking the hot flesh. Her teeth scrapped lightly against his cock taking in all of the fluffy whipped cream. His organ was glistening with her saliva and becoming hard as ever._

_Rukia was giggling devilishly as she took him deeper into her mouth letting the head dip into the back of her throat. She was humming in pleasure with her eyes flicking up to Gin as she continued her careful ministrations._

"_Yessss…" Gin hissed, "Get it nice and wet, baby…oh fuck, just like that…"  
><em>

_The fox-faced man was pulling at the bedcoverings as the rod of his loins being sucked hard and his balls being massaged in her hand. He couldn't do anything but swear once his thighs began to quake. This was exquisite…too good…_

_Finally, Gin swore as his hands locked in Rukia's hair. A long hiss escaped Gin once he erupted into Rukia's mouth. His head snapped back in pleasure as he shot jolt after jolt of cum down her throat. The raven-haired girl happily drank down his load, he was salty and clean mixed with the whipped cream made him like candy…_

_Rukia gave him one hard suck then pulled her mouth away from his cock with an audible pop. She looked at him, a naughty smile stretched across her face as she straddled his hips. Still dizzy from his release, he grasped her tiny waist and sank into her hot sweet pleasure…_

Now you how it this explicit act of lust began, shall we see where it goes?

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony: <strong>*twirls hair innocently* Don't cha' just wanna punish me for writing this? If you're not aroused by this, I'm not doing my job as a smut writer, lol. Anyways, I really want reviews this time because I worked hard on this chapter and I want to know what you guys think. So to put it as nicely as I can, this story will end here and now if I don't see some reviews and then you'll never know what happens, plain and simple (we all know how I react when I don't hear what my readers think, anyway). So furthermore, if you want this story to continue you'll…REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**Lemony:** You readers are incredibly violent. I got threatened with kidnapping and pain if I didn't update so here it is. Don't hurt me.

**Wicked**: What difference does it make? You're accident-prone, you were bound to get hurt anyway, now kidnapping…why didn't you just say so? I could have called someone to take care of that easily. *smirks evilly*.

**Lemony:** You Heffalump!

**Wicked:** WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!

**Lemony&Wicked:** *fights*

**Awesome:** *shakes head* *looks up at the sky* Why Lord? Just, why me? Why did I have to get stuck with these two? I know I ain't no good Christian, but why are You punishing me?

* * *

><p><em>He grasped her tiny waist and sank into her hot, sweet pleasure…<em>

Rukia froze on top of him, she felt him shift beneath her. She bit her lower lip when her mind hatched an idea…

Shimmying from his grasp, Rukia broke their momentary connection and crawled out of bed. Gin watched, unable to say anything, simply wondering what the hell she was doing. Why was she backing away now? Did he done something wrong?

"Mr. Ichimaru…" Rukia said softly standing at the foot of the bed, "I want…I want…"

"I know what you want, Rukia." Gin growled lustfully his expression hot, "Come get back into bed and let me give it to you."

"But I want to give _you_ something…something more…" The younger girl replied her voice growing small. Gin furrowed his eyebrows confused at to what she meant. It seemed as if everything in the room grew dark and Gin could see fire blazing in her blue eyes. What Rukia said was true, if something happened between them, she wanted it to something more than just sex. Rukia wanted him to remember this, to remember her. She wanted Gin see her, touch her, smell her, hear her…

Gin drew himself up on his elbows and gave Rukia a pleading stare. He was so ready to worship her body for the blessing that it was, and yet…the millionaire didn't want to say anything to stop this delicious torture. What ever Rukia was planning, he would be up to it.

Before she knew what she was doing, Rukia dropped her head and her silky black locks feel coquettishly into her face. She gazed at Gin with those burning eyes and she began to sway slowly. Gin made her feel so beautiful, all she wanted to do was show-off a bit for him, and to show him how hot he made her. The younger girl turned around so that Gin could see her from behind. Her tiny body was glistening with sweat as she gyrated slowly.

Gin was breathing heavily as he watched her, his erection sprang up higher from the luscious sight before him. Dear God, this girl was trying to kill him. He sat with his back against the headboard and was trying to keep his composure. Rukia wasn't making it easy for him with the way she was moving her body and gazing at him. This was like a beautiful dream and Gin prayed he would never wake up. He was hard as rock and Rukia was still teasing him. To her, Rukia yearned to be something right out of his fantasies, make him fall asleep at night thinking of her, and forever want her.

Moving to invisible music, the younger Kuchiki swayed her body from side to side with movements like a snake. She enticingly rocked her hips, Gin's mouth began to water. He started to memorize every creamy curve of her body. His cock was aching now, why was she doing this to him?

"I want you to do something for me, Mr. Ichimaru…" Rukia whispered huskily running her hands down her neck.

"Anything."

"I want to see stroke yourself while you watch me…"

Gin nearly passed the hell out. Rukia was too young to be so fucking freaky. With a shaking hand, he palmed his length and his stomach clenched. The younger Kuchiki continued her sexy dance for him watching his hand go up and down on his thick shaft, pulling back the pale foreskin to reveal the glistening tip and falling back over. Murky drops of his seed began to leak from him, this was too much.

His head tilted back onto the wall and he licked his lips, even not touching Rukia was making him cum.

"Rukia…"

"I didn't tell you to stop…"

Rukia knelt down so that she was on the floor, the silver-haired man leaned forward so that he could see her better. She was falling into all sorts of limber and delectable positions, Gin continued to stroke his cock. His blood was boiling as Rukia bent forward, flipping her hair back, and lets her breasts fall. The millionaire was gritting his teeth as his hand worked faster.

Rukia giggled coquettishly loving how wild Gin was becoming.

Good.

She wanted him that way.

The strong, musky smell of female and male arousal floated in the room. The scent itself clouded their minds to everything but their scorching lust. The older man began climaxing for the second time this night.

Finally, Gin lost it.

He thru his longs legs over the foot of the bed and lay on top of Rukia. She struggled for a moment until she heard Gin snarl at her,

"Enough." He growled,

Rukia didn't know what happened next. She just knew she lying across her side, on the wooden floor of their cabin with Gin spooning her from behind. The silver-haired man grabbed Rukia by her ankle and spread her so that her legs were at a perfect 90 degree angle. The aroma of her wet entrance hit Gin's nostrils and he growled once more. He positioned his cock at the slick wetness of her excitement and entered Rukia with a driving lust. He pulled out only to ream back into her with as much force and power as his first penetration. Rukia cried out when she felt the walls of her body stretch around him, it was the most exsquite feeling. The younger girl was no virgin, but she'd never been so full before.

Gin began slowly, savoring the feel of her resisting flesh spilt. She was tight and alive around him, pulsating with each sharp push of his swollen cock, swallowing him deeper, becoming hotter. Rukia cried out once Gin increased the tempo of his hips, he started to work her leg like a lever pulling it back and forth to match his pounding thrusts hitting bottom over and over.

Rukia's nails scratched across the wooden as she withered in front of him. She shuddered madly and was completely at the mercy of Gin's hard pounding. Her mouth fell open and she kept crying out, moaning his name, and sucking in sharp gasps.

Small beads of sweat began to trickle down Gin's temples while he bucked his body, colliding with the young girl in perfect rhythm. He was drawing in short breaths as he held her waist still, steadily plowing and feeling unspeakable ecstasy.

Then, Gin hit Rukia's sweet spot and she arched in an untamed frenzy of pleasure, she screamed out his name so loud she was sure the whole ship could hear her. Gin's head shot back in pleasure when she tightened around him. But he didn't stop or slow down, he took a deep breath and let loose on the small woman. He groaned at her burning insides dragging over his cock, he looked down at saw clear, shining juices spilling from her hot pool and coat his length, glazing the tips of his silver pubic hair like tiny pearls.

"More Rukia…" He groaned, "Give me more…"

The sound of Gin's pelvis slapping into Rukia's thighs could be heard bouncing off the walls of the cabin along with his gasps and Rukia's loud screams of pleasure. His thrusting quickened as they both reached a point of no return. Sweat drips from both of their bodies making the friction increase. Gin licked the salty goodness from Rukia's jaw and neck as he continued to fuck her relentlessly. This is what he tried to restrain himself from…

"Yes…Mr. Ichimaru…" Rukia moaned, "Harder…"

Gin heeded her pleas jerking his body into hers. Finally, Rukia stiffened then came, swallowing gulps of air once the strong, wild sensation begin to claim her again. She shuddered uncontrollably as she climaxed again and again, swears of satisfaction being ripped from her, and riding a tidal wave of enormous power. Her vision went black and she became boneless on the floor, still cumming.

The veins Gin's neck bulged beneath pale skin as he abandoned himself pleasure. His loins were soaked with Rukia's hot release. He gritted his teeth when she tightened around him, it sent him soaring over the edge. He shook violently, eyes rolling into the back of his head, losing what little control he had left, and groaned in blissful agony as he came his white-hot eruption exploding into Rukia like lighten bolts of fulfillment. Gin allowed his molten seed to intermingle with her searing juices.

That night, Gin took Rukia over and over again like a wild animal until they both passed out on the hard wooden floor.

So it happened.

Gin finally lost his mind and fucked his babysitter.

But this story ain't over…not by a fucking long shot! You know what happens next don't you?

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> So readers, was it good for you, lol?

**Wicked:** They had relations on the floor like animals, *shakes head* This kind of lust will get you sent to hell.

**Awesome:** *massive nosebleed* Holy happy fat monkey balls on a stick, Lemony…I CAN'T READ THIS! EVERYONE IS TOO HORNY!

**Lemony:** Oh Awesome, you're such a prude. What? They don't call me "Lemony" for nothing! HAHAHAH! My raging sexuality strikes again!

**Awesome:** *nose still bleeding* *dizzy* I'm light-headed now *sways back and forth*…Jesus? Is that you? *passes out*…REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**Lemony:** Alright, back with an update. But I'm under attack by evil Plot Bunnies! MAKE EM' STOP!

**Wicked:** Idiot. Simply put, you're being an idiot again.

**Awesome:** Ok, I'm back! Are the lemons over…just trying to make sure before I pass out again. My head still hurts.

* * *

><p>~2 Weeks Later~<p>

The gigantic ship sailed into port and everyone cheered excitedly to finally have their loved ones home.

Rangiku was holding Kimmy who was bouncing around like a kangaroo on cocaine. Her little blue eyes were going from person to person, she was trying to find her Daddy. Then, the small girl saw a familiar flash of silver hair. In one fluid motion, she found herself locked in her father's tight embrace.

"Hi Daddy!" Kimmy squeaked wrapping her tiny arms around Gin's neck and squeezing him, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Kimmy." The millionaire replied, suddenly Gin held her out at arms-length and gave her an all-knowing smirk, "You're in big trouble, little missy."

Kimmy frowned immediately. She should have seen this coming, the girl was slick, but Gin had a memory like an elephant, he didn't forget that Kimmy conspired with her godmother about setting him up.

"How long am I grounded, Daddy?" The silver-haired girl asked with her face dreadful, Gin smirked.

"Two weeks baby, because that's how long I had to go without my cell phone. And I'm adding on another day because you took orders from your aunt."

Kimmy didn't even try to argue with him, instead she pouted as only a small child could. She knew throwing a hissy fit would get her into more trouble.

"No TV, no play-dates, no nothing. You're going to be doing a lot of reading," Gin continued, Kimmy scowled. Now her Daddy was just pushing it.

The fox-faced man's eyes slide over to Rangiku and she put on an innocent face. She sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck,

"So how was the trip?" The buxom woman asked trying her hardest to hide a smile, Gin furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" He purred, Rangiku's ears perked up. Gin was hiding something, she knew it…Oh snap!

"Did you and Rukia do the freaky-sneaky?" The buxom woman exclaimed wanting all the dirty details of Gin and Rukia's tryst. She wanted to know if her plan to get him laid worked!

"Freaky-what, Daddy?" Kimmy asked turning to Gin,

"Don't worry about it…either one of you." He said, Rangiku's face fell. She knew there was no way she could get any information out of him.

That's ok, she would just ask Rukia…

~Meanwhile~

"Hi Nii-sama," Rukia said approaching her older brother as he leaned on the hood of his Benz. She was smiling broadly and was more cheerful than usual…

"Hello Rukia, how was your trip?" Byakuya asked keeping his tone neutral, but he noticed something. Rukia was practically glowing…then the idea hit him like a flying elephant!

Byakuya recognized that glow anywhere! That was the afterglow of a woman who had been fucked really good. He knew it because Hisana would walk around with that same stupid smile on her face when Byakuya laid pipe to her!

"It was great! I had so much fun!" Rukia exclaimed unable to hide her happiness, Byakuya's face contorted into a tight scowl. Yup, Rukia defiantly fucked somebody…

"Did you meet interesting people?" He pried hoping Rukia something would let something slip,

"Everyone on the cruise was wonderful, Nii-Sama," The younger Kuchiki answered placing her suitcase in the trunk.

"Anyone in particular you wish to talk about?" The raven-haired man continued, Rukia turned him and her grin widened. As badly as she wanted to scream to the world that she'd been screwed mindlessly…she knew better.

"Hmm…nope!" The raven-haired girl lied, Byakuya folded his arms. Now he was really curious…he'd find out something sooner or later.

"Why didn't you answer your cellphone?"

"I couldn't get a signal, Nii-sama."

Byakuya used every ace up his sleeve. He turned his head to the side realizing he wasn't going to get anywhere with her. Once again, he'd find out something sooner or later…

But for now, he was going to take his younger adoptive sister home and enjoy the sight of her walking around in her nighties. After all, Byakuya missed out on that for the past two weeks.

~One Week Later~

"Kimmy! Get back here!" Rukia laughed chasing the little girl through Gin's mansion. She was babysitting while he was away at his main office. He'd only be gone for a few hours, but nonetheless, Rukia was happy to be there.

Besides, Gin was still paying her.

Just because they had amazing sex didn't mean he got free babysitting service, come on now.

"You can't catch me, Rukia!" Kimmy cackled taking off in front of her down the hall in the main foyer, she liked playing with the older girl. More and more, Kimmy found herself wanting to spend more time with Rukia than anyone else, even Gin.

As if on cue, the silver-haired man came stepping through the door to see Rukia catching Kimmy and tickling her on the floor of the foyer. He smiled sincerely for once, just seeing the two interacting…that saying "all warm and fuzzy inside" didn't even begin to describe how Gin felt.

It made what he was going to ask Rukia all the more important…

"Rukia, can I speak with you for a moment?" He said very professionally,

"Aww Daddy!" Kimmy whined, "We were playing!"

"You're still grounded young lady, don't push your luck." Gin replied warningly, Kimmy quieted down and slumped her shoulders. Rukia was her only means of fun these days, she didn't want to risk losing that.

The fox-faced man led the younger Kuchiki into his office and shut the door behind them. Rukia sat on the leather couch and wondered what Gin wanted to talk to her about. It must've been important for him to talk about it in the privacy of his office…

Gin took a seat behind his desk, his expression was his typical carefree smile.

"Rukia," He began trying to find the best way to word this, "I'm never one to beat around the bush, so I'll just come right out and ask you. I would like you to move in with us."

Move in?

As in to live with? To stay with?

Rukia's expression was unreadable, she wasn't sure to be happy or what. If anything she was more confused.

"Before you start, you will be paid. Consider yourself a sort of live-in babysitter." Gin continued, "Kimmy loves having you around and well…so do I…"

His smirk stretched…and Rukia knew what he was thinking. She thought for a moment…

Ok, the positives: She would be paid, she'd be living in a very nice place, she'd get fucked regularly by Gin, and she'd spend time with Kimmy…

Ok, now the negatives: Gin's wife and her Nii-sama.

Well, Byakuya didn't really count. Rukia was eighteen, therefore she was an adult and could make her choices regarding this. Besides, the elder Kuchiki had no fucking clue Rukia was screwing her boss, so he wouldn't have many complaints. He would just think she was working and of course he would check in with her nonstop. As for Azumi, well if she wasn't a complete bitch then everyone would be happy and this story would be over before it began.

"Um…I'll think about it, that's the best answer I can give you right now Mr. Ichimaru." Rukia finally said, Gin nodded in understanding. He did just kinda spring it on her, the idea had to really sink in…

But he would use any means possible to persuade her. Rukia was one of the best things to ever happen to him, and Gin was willing to give up his right testicle to keep her around.

Rukia excused herself to think, she opened the door to Gin's office to find Kimmy on her knees. The little girl gave Rukia a nervous giggle.

"I was just uh…looking for my dolly, well its not here!" Kimmy lied taking off before her father walked out to investigate. In reality, Kimmy was just eavesdropping. Rukia shook her head, that kid was too nosy for her own good.

"Please move in with us Rukia!" Kimmy called from another room, the older girl couldn't help but smile.

But someone other than Kimmy was listening in…

Azumi had been home at the time and she overheard the entire conversation. She arched an angry eyebrow when she heard Gin implying he liked having her around. The blonde couldn't believe he was even considering letting that little bitch move in! This was her territory, dammit! Didn't that girl have her own house?

~Later That Night~

Azumi waited until Rukia left to talk to her "husband" about this little living arrangement idea of his. She watched from her bedroom window as a blue Benz pulled up and the tiny broad jump in the car and it speed off.

The blonde woman stormed down the hallway with a scowl adorning her angelic face…Gin had some fucking explaining to do.

The fox-faced man rubbed his temples and sighed. It was around 12:30 and he'd finished his work for the day. Sitting back in his chair, Gin wasn't even fully relaxed when his office door swung open.

There stood Azumi looking as if she wanted to jump across the desk at him.

"Gin!" Azumi snapped angrily as she stomped up to him, "That bitch is gonna live here now?"

"Azumi," Gin sighed tiredly, he didn't even begin to wonder how she knew about his plans. But regardless it was better that she knew. However, he had a splitting headache and wasn't in the mood for an argument tonight.

"No, Gin." The blonde ranted, "I don't want her living here! If she moves in, I'm putting her the fuck out of my house."

Here the millionaire sputtered.

"Your house? Your house?" He repeated to make sure he heard her right, "Do you pay any bills in this house? Hell no. I pay the fucking bills, Azumi, this is MY house. I can have whoever the hell I want living here, goddamn it!"

"Are you fucking her?" She suddenly asked with her voice going dangerously low,

"So what if I am?" Gin said giving her an absolutely toxic smirk.

"Oh so now you have a live-in slut? She's not staying here, Gin. I promise you that." She seethed, Gin folded his arms and chuckled lowly. He was going to say something rude…he was going to say he already had a live-in slut and her name was Azumi.

But, you already knew that.

"Oooooohhhh…" Gin purred, "Is someone jealous?"

Azumi swallowed hard. Jealousy wasn't the case; this was a matter of dominance. All mammals feel the primal need to assert themselves. This especially true of human females because once they've established a position of power, they'll fight tooth and fucking nail over it.

Rukia wasn't going to fight against Azumi, she'd rather avoid her, but that blonde slut-monkey was going to turn everything into a turf-war. And perhaps she was a little jealous of Rukia…

Although she despised Gin, he was still technically hers. And surely by now you've learned Azumi doesn't like to share…anything.

Another thing was, Azumi didn't want to see Gin happy with that little black-haired slut. She wanted to see him alone and suffering!

To sum it up nicely: Azumi wouldn't feel better until Gin felt worse. Hopefully that made sense to you, this is Azumi after all. "Complicated" was just one word that described that woman…and the term "bitch" comes to mind as well, doesn't it?

"What the fuck do I have to be jealous of?" Azumi hollered putting her hands on her curvy hips.

"Maybe the relationship we have. Maybe because Kimmy would rather spend time with her than you. Or could it be that, unlike you, she can satisfy me in bed, is that what you wanted to hear?" The fox-faced man said in one angry huff, Azumi swallowed again.

So it was true then, Gin was fucking her and she "satisfied" him. That struck a nerve in the blonde woman somewhat. Although she'd never admit it in a million years, but Azumi was starting to feel a bit jealous…

No wife wants to hear she can't please her husband, but then again, Azumi had only herself to blame for not trying anyway.

"I want that bitch gone, I want her fired TODAY GIN!" The blonde demanded obviously defeated.

"No." The millionaire said simply, "Now get the fuck out of my face Azumi."

The woman banged her fist on Gin's desk and cut her eyes at him as the pounding sound echoed thru his office.

"One way or another, that bitch is out of here, I can promise you that…" Azumi said, her words dripping with acid.

"Promises, promises." Gin replied sarcastically, "Get the hell out of my office…now."

Azumi let out a furious scream as she turned on her heels and stormed out of Gin's office. On her way out she slammed the door so hard the entire house shook. Oh, she was beyond pissed now. The blonde woman stomped thru the foyer, up the stairs, and into her bedroom. She scowled darkly as she slammed the door to her own room.

"QUIT SLAMMING MY GODDAMN DOORS!" She heard Gin holler,

"FUCK YOU!" Azumi yelled back opening the door and slamming it a good ten times defiantly before she was satisfied.

"I GOING TO SLAP THE HELL OUT OF YOU!" Gin shouted from his office intentionally trying to get a rise out of the woman who tormented him. Finally, it was his turn to take Azumi thru the damn wringer, and he was going to milk it for all it was worth.

"GIN, YOU AIN'T GONNA DO SHIT!"

Dammit! She was already losing control! In Azumi's warped mind, she believed everything was perfect before Rukia showed up. Gin was lonely and miserable, Kimmy wasn't working her nerves, and all of her lovers kept her happy…

But now…now with Rukia around, Gin was starting to get ideas…there was no way the Kuchiki whore was going to ruin Azumi's flawless set up…

In her book, that was just asking for the claws to come out! That little bitch had a fucking death wish! Screwing with Azumi was like rigging an explosive to your chest and waiting for it to blow! Now the blonde woman was a ticking time-bomb…

Just know this, Azumi was madder a fat bitch on PMS, and people usually got hurt when that happens…

Azumi flopped back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. That damn Rukia gave Gin power over her! No, no, hell no! She was top-bitch in this house, but with that little black-haired broad running around she'd have competition. Azumi didn't compete, she won dammit! Even if it meant she had to cheat.

Rukia's ass would be good as gone by the time Azumi was done with her…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> EVIL PLOT BUNNIES ARE EATING MY BRAIN!

**Wicked:** You don't have a brain to eat.

**Lemony:** I do too have a brain, how do explain me actually thinking?

**Wicked:** Scientists can't explain how you think. Its a phenomenon, a mystery to the logical word.

**Lemony:** Don't say big words to me, you whore-monger!

**Awesome:** SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! SHIT! Ya'll are always fucking fighting…God, that shit gets annoying as hell!

**Lemony&Wicked:** *pouts*

**Lemony:** Anyways a message to Nin-Ni Chan: JANGA LANG! HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHAAHAHA!*rotflmao* (pleeeeaaassse don't ask)…REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**Lemony:** Its official, I'm sick… again. My anemia is acting up and my stomach hurts like a son of a bitch. *lays down across Thinkin Mat*

**Wicked:** *rolls over in bed because I'm tired as hell from tennis practice* Go to the doctor if you're sick, nimrod. *tries to go back to sleep*

**Lemony:** I don't like going to the doctor, they always give me shots! Readers, I'm so serious! They AWAYS give me shots and then draw blood no matter what! I become a human pin-cushion whenever I go to the doctor! *rubs arms*

**Awesome:** Ok that's it. Wicked, get your ass out of bed and walk around so you can get some energy. Lemony, get dressed, your going to the fucking doctor, I have spoken.

**Lemony&Wicked:** WHO DIED AND MADE YOU QUEEN?

**Awesome:** I'm the oldest, so what I say goes dammit!

* * *

><p>Rukia decided the best course of action would be to actually stay with the Ichimaru's for a while and see how she liked it. So for one week, she would live in the mansion. If all went well Mr. Ichimaru could count on her moving in, and if things didn't go so well…<p>

At first Byakuya wanted to raise hell about this arrangement, but there was nothing he could do. Rukia was an adult and she technically wasn't in any danger so he had to let this one go.

As the saying goes: Choose your battles wisely.

And this was not something the elder Kuchiki wanted to argue about; at least it was related to Rukia's work. Although Byakuya's Big Brother Spidey Sense was tingling and he did suspect her employer had ulterior motives to this arrangement…

He had no proof, but if the "oh-so wonderful" Mr. Ichimaru did anything untoward to his sister there would be hell to pay. Period.

Hmpf, Gin wouldn't do anything "untoward" to Rukia, at the same time, he wouldn't do anything she didn't want…

Now the time was going on two in the morning and Gin was in his bedroom staring up at the ceiling. It was hard having Rukia live with him because he was aroused constantly, the girl was Viagra in human form! He tried "restraining" himself again, and it was working a little bit. Just yesterday Rukia was making Kimmy and snack and Gin didn't bend her over the counter and fuck her stupid although he was tempted to. See? He had some self-control.

But right now, he had a hard-on.

Gin's cock was stiff as a board and the reason why was because Rukia was right down the hall, accessible, vulnerable….

Finally losing it, the millionaire stood and crept down the hall. Tip-toeing, he made his way to Rukia's bedroom.

She was staying in a guest room for the time being, if she made the decision to move in, Gin would give her a bigger room and fill it lovingly with everything she needed. As sly as a fox, he quietly opened her bedroom door. Lo and behold, Rukia was snoozing peacefully. Creeping across the room, Gin climbed into bed with her.

The younger Kuchiki stirred and her eyes fluttered open, she gasped slightly when he kissed her lightly.

"I couldn't sleep knowing you're so close…" Gin purred, the young girl smirked.

He dove in for another kiss but Rukia recoiled.

"Ah, ah, ah," She whispered, "I don't think you want to do that."

"Why not?" The fox-faced man replied furrowing his eyebrows slightly, the raven-haired girl giggled and pulled back her covers. There lie Kimmy with her hair free of ponytails, mouth open, in a pair of pink Barbie footie pajamas snuggled up with a teddy bear. Gin cocked his head,

"Kimmy wanted to sleep with you?" He whispered in amazement, Kimmy usually didn't want to sleep with anyone but Gin, now she was comfortable sharing a bed with Rukia.

"She said she had a nightmare, you should really get her a night-light." Rukia explained lovingly rubbing the top of the sleeping girl's head. The silver-haired man fought the urge to take her hard and fast right then and there, just the way she got along with Kimmy made her even more irresistible to him.

"We can't do anything tonight, Mr. Ichimaru." Rukia whispered with her voice stern, as badly as she wanted Gin to fuck her into conniptions, the kid was sleeping in the same bed. That wouldn't look right at all. Could you imagine that?

"Alright," Gin whispered giving her soft kiss, "Another time then…I know you ladies need your beauty sleep."

The millionaire kissed Rukia once more then kissed Kimmy at the top of her head. He climbed out of her bed and tip-toed back to his own room with all the stealth of a cat burglar. Now he really wanted to fuck that girl within an inch of her life, she was doing so well with everything. This actually reminded Gin of song he once heard…

~The Next Day~

"Marco?" Kimmy called splashing around in the backyard pool,

"Polo." Rukia laughed swimming around the younger girl. It was sunny outside and everything was quiet. The raven-haired girl was actually having fun watching Kimmy splashing around with her floaties.

"Well isn't that just precious." Gin purred coming outside and standing by the edge of the pool, Kimmy opened her eyes to see her Daddy dressed in an immaculate white suit and dark red necktie.

"Daddy, your not gonna swim with us?" Kimmy asked frowning slightly, Gin shook his head no.

"Not today baby, I have to go to work." He called, he then turned to Rukia, "I have to go to my main office and check on some things. Will you two be alright by yourselves?"

"We'll be fine," Rukia assured him, Gin nodded.

"I'll see you both later then."

Kimmy watched her father walk by the pool, she playfully splashed at him. Gin sidestepped the water and came out completely dry; he had a feeling Kimmy was planning something like that.

"Nice try baby." He chuckled as he strolled back inside, leaving the two frolicking in the water.

Kimmy and Rukia played for a while before they both got hungry.

"Can I have a jelly sandwich?" The silver-haired girl asked sitting on the edge of the pool and kicking her feet in the water.

"Of course you can, just wait here and we can have lunch outside." Rukia responded as she climbed out of the water and made her way inside,

"Remember no peanut butter! It makes me really sick!" Kimmy jumping back into the pool.

The younger Kuchiki chuckled and shook her head, that little girl was the most adorable thing she'd ever seen. She rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Azumi sitting at the kitchen table drinking a glass of wine, smirking at her. The blonde looked Rukia up and down, her expression darkened.

"Hello Rukia." She said her voice laced with false niceness, Rukia was immediately on guard.

"Hi Mrs. Ichimaru," The younger girl said shortly zipping around the kitchen trying to make Kimmy's lunch as quickly as possible. Rukia hated being the same room as that woman and wanted nothing more than to go back outside. She could feel a pair of crystal blue eyes burning into the back of her neck as she walked around grabbing ingredients from different places.

"Are you enjoying your stay in my house, hmmm?" Azumi hissed her eyes full of mirth "Are you enjoying fucking my husband?"

Rukia didn't respond. She wasn't about to feed into the blonde's cheap taunts, the last thing she wanted was a fight breaking out.

"Oh the silent treatment," Azumi purred flipping her platinum blonde hair, "I should have known coming from a timid little bitch."

"Shut up!" The younger girl snapped angrily with her midnight eyes flashing, the older woman chuckled evilly.

"So you do have a voice," She teased, "You'll be careful the way you talk to me."

Rukia's expression turned black as she fought of curse words to hurl at that simple bitch. Giving into Azumi's mocking would only add fuel to an already roaring fire. Rukia really didn't want to get burned…

Azumi continued, "I don't like you. I don't like you living in my house. One way or another you're getting fuck out, now if you _walk_ out of here we won't have a problem. This will be the only time I ask you nicely to leave and don't come back, if I have to ask again you won't like it…"

"Who do you think you are?" Rukia yelled stammering because she was so furious she couldn't find the words to cuss that bitch out.

The older woman snickered, "You might want to go check on the kid. After all accidents happen…"

Rukia didn't like the way she said that… slowly turned her head around to look out the window, Kimmy was running around the pool.

"Kimmy!" She called running back outside, "Don't run around the pool! It's not safe!"

Azumi smirked, now it was time to put her plan into action, her eyes glittered like diamonds when they fell on Kimmy's jelly sandwich…

~Meanwhile~

Gin sighed as he went through yet another stack of paperwork. He loved his business, he really did, but he hated paperwork with a white-hot passion. Placing another sheet of paper in front of him, he began filling out his signature. Then his cellphone began to ring, he pulled it from his suit jacket and checked the caller ID.

It was Rukia.

"Hello?" He answered, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Rukia slow down…what happened? Where is Kimmy now? Is she alright?...hold on, I'm on my way!"

"Oh fuck!" Gin swore bolting from his office and running into his limo, Kimmy was in the hospital. Apparently she'd gotten hold of some peanut butter and had a bad allergic reaction.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion for the millionaire. He was trying to get o his daughter as quickly as possible, but the gears in his mind were churning. Rukia wasn't irresponsible enough to give Kimmy peanut butter, would she? No, that didn't make any sense, Rukia couldn't have…

Then his thought turned to one person who could have, Gin gritted his teeth. If anything happened to Kimmy he was going to kill that simple broad! But he didn't know the whole story so he had to wait until he got to the hospital. He was twitchy and nervous, he begged his driver to go faster!

Finally he arrived at Saint Lemony General Hospital. Gin wasted no time finding the children's wing and rushing to Kimmy's aid.

"Rukia!" He called running down the hospital hallway, the younger Kuchiki was sitting on a bench with her hands over her face, obviously crying. "Where's Kimmy?"

"She's with the doctor, oh God Mr. Ichimaru I'm so sorry…" Rukia bawled letting tears fall freely. Gin was trying desperately to stay calm,

"Rukia, what happened?"

"I was with Kimmy, we were swimming, and I made her lunch and Azumi-"

"Wait Azumi was in the house?" Gin asked, Rukia nodded,

"We were about to fight each other right there in the kitchen,"

Now everything was clear. Gin's initial theory had been correct, he knew Rukia would never hurt Kimmy and wasn't careless enough to forget that she was allergic to peanut butter. But Azumi…

He wouldn't put it past that evil, conniving bitch to try to hurt what he loved the most. What the fuck was her malfunction? What kind of mother hurts her own child?

"She said 'accidents happen' or something," Rukia cried, "I should have checked her food, I should hav-"

"Rukia calm down, this…this wasn't your fault, and I know it wasn't…"

Just then Doctor Retsu Unohana came walking from the operating room looking over a clipboard.

"Mr. Ichimaru?" She said to a man with silver hair, Gin nodded furiously.

"How is my baby? Is she going to be ok?" The fox-faced man asked every question he could think of, Dr. Unohana nodded and gave him a warm smile.

"She's fine and recovering well, Rukia got her to us just in time. She'll be ready to go home in a few days once the swelling goes down." The medicine woman explained, Gin felt his chest lighten. Thank God his baby was ok…

"Can I see her?" Gin asked urgently, the doctor nodded. Before the older woman could say anything the silver-haired man brushed past her and went into the recovery room to see his daughter.

Kimmy was sitting up in bed holding the sheets over her face.

"Kimmy?" Gin began sitting on the side of the bed, "Let me see your face baby,"

"NO!" The little girl cried, "Daddy, I'm ugly!"

The fox-faced father pulled the blankets down so that he could see her. Kimmy was covered in red hives, and her face and neck were horribly swollen. She looked like a silver-haired blowfish with chicken pox.

"You're not ugly baby, you're the prettiest girl in the whole wide world." Gin cooed to get her to stop looking so sad. A small smile tugged at his daughter's swollen lips,

"I wanna go home…" Kimmy said sadly, Gin gingerly rubbed her head.

"You can go home in a few days, right now I just want you to sleep, ok?" He said kissing the top of her head, Gin rose to leave but Kimmy grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Daddy, don't leave me!" She cried with tears welling in her little eyes, Gin sighed.

"I have to make a call, Kimmy. I'll be right back I promise, Rukia is here. She can stay with you."

Kimmy smiled broadly making her chubby face look bigger, "Yay! Rukia came to see me!"

The younger Kuchiki was sitting outside when she heard her name being said, she stood and went to the door. Kimmy had sharp eyes for kid, she spotted the older girl immediately. The silver-haired girl out the blanket back over her face,

"Rukia! Don't look at me! I'm ugly!

~A Few Moments Later~

Gin stood outside the hospital leaning on his limo. He was dialing his phone furiously, he was calling Azumi.

"Hello?" The blonde answered sweetly,

"Where the fuck are you?" Gin screamed like mad man into the phone, Azumi chuckled on the other line.

"That's none of your damn business." She replied, Gin's chest inflated with rage.

"Do you have any idea where our daughter is?" He seethed,

"She's at the hospital," Azumi said her words pure evil, "Apparently something happened with your perfect little slut. But I do hope the kid is ok."

"Listen to me Azumi-"

"No, you listen!" The blonde spat, "I told you that bitch was gonna be gone. You thought I was kidding, didn't you? I'll make sure that bitch never works in this town again! Maybe you should be more careful about who you hire."

If people could reach through a phone, Gin would have ripped Azumi's fucking throat out.

"I swear to God Azumi-"

CLICK.

The silver-haired man let out an infuriated growl. He was practically crushing his cellphone in his hand. He realized he needed to make another call. This time, Gin dialed his attorney Izuru Kira.

"Kira," He said into the receiver, "I need you to draw up some divorce papers."

This wasn't good. It wasn't good at all, but you're smart. Surely you can figure out how this is going to go from here…

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked:<strong> I'm not getting out of this bed, I refuse. *turns over in bed* *gets comfortable*

**Awesome:** *evil smile* *eye twitches* Ok, you little bastard…*flips bed over*

**Wicked:** *falls out of bed* AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?

**Awesome:** I told you to get your ass up, Wicked I don't like repeating myself! Lemony come here…*beckons Lemony with finger*

**Lemony:** O_O *runs away* I DON'T WANNA GO TO THE DOCTOR! THEY'RE GONNA STICK ME WITH NEEDLES! *cries hysterically*

**Awesome:** *chases Lemony* *catches Lemony* *drags Lemony by her puny ankles out the front door*…You guys are gonna stop challenging my authority, I hate being the oldest sometimes.

**Lemony:** *cries hysterically* This is bullshit! That reminds me, thank you all for your wonderful reviews! LEMONY LOVES YOU (and keep reviewing it makes me happy) PLEASE AWESOME! NO EVIL DOCTOR! I hate being the sexy and sickly one...REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**Lemony:** I'm sleepy and my ex-boyfriend is tap dancing on my last nerve. But other than that, I'm fine readers don't worry your pretty little heads. And cazzybaby, it'll be kinda hard for me to imagine my doctor is Gin seeing as though she's a woman, lol. Yeah, they stabbed me…with needles…SEVEN different times…I got four shots and my blood drawn three times.

**Wicked:** Oh you poor, poor thing. *slaps Lemony on the arm*

**Lemony:** OOOOWWWWW-WWEEEE! THAT'S WHERE THEY GAVE ME MY SHOTS YOU HEFFALUMP! *runs around like a wild chicken*

**Awesome:** *not paying attention* *playing PS3* *screaming at TV*

* * *

><p>After what happened with Kimmy, Rukia decided she didn't want to live in the same house as Azumi. That woman was just plain psychotic! What kind of mother hurts her own child? Ha, yeah right, who are we kidding, Azumi wasn't a mother…not even close. She was as far away from being a mother as a person could possibly be. It was uncanny, really. For now, Rukia stayed with her Nii-sama until it came time for her to move her things into her new dorm at university.<p>

Gin was pissed, period. Azumi had once again managed to run off the only thing that made him happy besides Kimmy. He begged and pleaded with Rukia to stay with them, but nearly being an accessory to attempted murder was cause enough for her to say hell no.

Kimmy was at home now recovering, the swelling in her face hadn't gone down much but the doctors assured Gin she was safe and healthy enough to return home. How much peanut butter did the kid eat to have such a strong reaction? She still looked like a damn blowfish! But her hives went down, thank goodness.

But things were still terrible.

That blonde she-devil was still plotting against Rukia and Gin. Even though she got the raven-haired slut out of her house, she hadn't gotten her out of Gin's mind. There was really nothing she could do about that, but still…there had to be a way to drive a wedge between the two…

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Azumi told her lover Sosuke Aizen while taking a long drag on her cigarette. She was at his penthouse apartment brooding over her situation. Aizen was one of Azumi's favorite lovers, he wasn't clingy, he didn't want a relationship, what he wanted was clear…sex with no strings attached.

Come on now, this was Sosuke fucking Aizen! He didn't get attached to anyone or anything. He wasn't foolish enough to truly get involved with Azumi, he knew that girl was a walking demon. The brunette just wanted sex, period, and Azumi understood that. Looking at Gin's situation he was even cautious about sex with her!

"I'll tell you what you are going to do," Sosuke said approaching her and snatching the cigarette from her mouth, "you're going to stop smoking in my house."

"It's your own fault your in this situation," He continued crushing the cigarette and throwing it in the trash.

"How is it my fault that he's sleeping with that…that…bitch!"

Aizen looked at her with his face neutral, his expression said "did you really just ask me that?" He knew how bad Azumi was, both as a mother, wife, and human being in general. Sure, Sosuke wasn't the nicest guy in the world, but Azumi made him look like fucking Big Bird from Sesame Street.

Azumi rolled her eyes and continued to think over these circumstances. She'd received a call from Gin's lawyer asking her to come by and sign some divorce papers. The blonde didn't give two flying fucks that Gin wanted to leave her, what bothered her was that she wasn't going to get nothing out of it!

Aizen was kind enough to read over her prenuptial agreement, he told her it was air-tight. He actually snickered. Gin Ichimaru was no fool! There were no loopholes, grey areas, nothing! Azumi would get _nothing_ by annulling their so-called marriage.

To sum it up, the pre-nup worked like this: You leave with what you walked in with…in other words, Azumi would only walk out with her shoes. She wasn't entitled to a damn thing, and knowing Gin's superstar lawyer, Izuru Kira, she probably wouldn't get alimony either. Ugh! She felt like a complete dumb-ass! She should have taken Tyler Perry's advice and put Donald Duck at the bottom of that damned paper!

Azumi's train of thought was broken when her cellphone started ring, oh great, it was Gin.

"What do you want…don't fucking rush me, I'll sign that damn papers…shut the hell up! Bye!"

Azumi snapped her phone shut with an angry grunt. Aizen was leaning against the wall somewhat enjoying his lovers torment.

"I have to go," The blonde said getting up to leave, the brunette didn't utter a word as she brushed past him and out the door. He shook his head, he couldn't wait to see who murdered who in the local news…

~About an Hour later~

Gin sat at the dining room table in his mansion with his lawyer sitting across from him. He huffed as he glanced down at his watch. Who the fuck shows up late to sign divorce papers?

Azumi, who else.

Just then he heard the front door open and the familiar clack of heels coming down the foyer. Azumi came around the corner with a tight scowl on her pretty face. Gin had his arms folded and was scowling back at her through his carefree smile.

"You wanted me to sign something?" Azumi said not to politely, Izuru held out the contract. The blonde snatched it from him and took a pen from her purse, she scribbled her signature. When she looked up she saw Rukia walking in the hallway.

"What the fuck is _she_ doing here?" She snapped,

"Don't worry about her!" Gin said equally, "You've signed the papers now get the fuck out of my house! I don't want you here any longer than necessary!"

"Oh but you can have that slut Rukia here!" Azumi replied pointedly, Rukia stopped dead in her tracks. Truthfully she was only here to get the rest of her stuff from the guest room and say goodbye to Kimmy when Azumi showed up. Now the younger Kuchiki was really pissed! The raven-haired girl stomped back down the hallway and into the foyer and to the dinning room.

"KEEP MY NAME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" Rukia hollered angrily,

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! NOBODY WAS TALKING TO YOU!" Azumi yelled back,

Before they knew what was happening, both women got into each other's faces, hurling insults and curse words. Rukia finally lost all control the minute Azumi started rolling her neck and purling her finger, she reached way back and…

**BBBBBAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM! **

Rukia punched Azumi so hard she spun all the way around. Like a crazed rabbit, Rukia jumped on the bitch and started windmilling. She grabbed a handful of platinum blonde locks and started tearing it out at the roots, Azumi was scratching at Rukia kicking her feet wildly. They were banging like real bitches!

"YOU STUPID SLUT!"

"DUMB BITCH!"

Finally both men intervened. Gin snatched Azumi by the waist while she was still flailing her arms, trying to get lose, and tear back into Rukia. Izuru grabbed Rukia by her wrist and held her back. The younger Kuchiki was smirking as she held up a fistful of blonde hair.

"I got your hair, bitch!" She yelled as Izuru dragged her into another room, that's not all, Rukia busted Azumi's nose and her eye was turning black and blue. But what people don't understand is, when girls fight they go for the hair. It's like a trophy to symbolize that you kicked somebody's ass!

At his wits end, Gin hauled Azumi kicking and screaming to the front door, with some effort he thru her out on her ass.

"YOU AND YOUR LITTLE WHORE ARE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

"I'm so scared," Gin said his voice calm and intact, "I'm sick of you, Azumi. I'm sick of your bullshit. You can't hurt me, my daughter, or Rukia anymore. Get the fuck off my property."

The blonde rose to her feet, her expression black. Azumi never said anything she didn't mean, Gin and Rukia would pay for this…

The millionaire slammed the door in her face and locked it behind him. He rubbed his temples, a major migraine was coming on. Gin's thoughts turned to Rukia, he found her and Izuru in the kitchen.

Rukia was twitching and still mad as hell. That stupid bitch! She wasn't even here to get into a fight, she just wanted to see about Kimmy and get her shit! That's all! Was that too much to ask?

The younger Kuchiki was leaning on the counter scowling into space, her lower lip was bleeding, aside from that, she didn't look any worse for wear.

"My hero." Gin said approaching her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Rukia said the anger in her voice shining thru, "I'm cool."

Gin grasped her chin and examined her face. A small cut was at the corner of her lip, taking his thumb, he wiped the blood away. Rukia was like godsend woman to him! She was good with Kimmy, pleased him in bed, and whooped his ex-wife's ass from here to Chattahoochee!

"Rukia…I don't know what to say…" Gin said softly, "Please, please reconsider staying with us. Azumi is gone now, she can't bother me or you."

Rukia looked up at him, her expression told Gin she was debating that option in her head.

"Mr. Ichimaru, no. I can't…I just…I can't…" The raven-haired gil tried her best to say, she was over all of this craziness! Gin was still gently rubbing her face,

"Then stay tonight…just for tonight…" He pleaded his voice soft as cotton, Rukia sighed.

"Fine, but I'm leaving first thing in the morning."

~Midnight~

Azumi was wandering around town simply thinking, the blonde walked around all day. She wanted Gin and Rukia to pay for all of this! The gears in her mind were churning as she debated her most recent plan. It was dangerous…she would get hurt…but was it worth it to see Gin lose everything he had? Hell yes.

Azumi walked into a small tavern and sat down at the bar. This was usually the type of place she frequented, small, out of the way, and she could get drunk without running into anyone that she knew. The musty bar reeked of cigarette smoke and old whisky, the place was practically empty. Even the bartender was nowhere to be found. Then the aweful, evil idea she'd been thinking about looked more and more like the answer to her problems.

She looked from left to right to make sure the bar was empty, stealthily she crept into the bathroom. Looking down, the blonde checked the filthy stales to make sure it was void of any persons.

She was all alone in the putrid bathroom.

Taking a deep breath, Azumi reamed herself into the wall over and over again.

**WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! **

She staggered across the dirty tile floor over to one the stales and started slamming both arms in the metal door. Now dizzy, the blonde ran her sides into the sink determined to leave bruises.

Azumi did this for nearly half an hour before she was pleased with her work. She limped from the bar outside and made a huge production on falling onto the ground. With shaking hands she took her cellphone from her purse and dialed 911.

"Help!" She cried into the phone, "My husband just beat me! Please send help!"

With that she snapped her phone shut and let out an evil laugh that would make the Devil toes curl. Now she'd have everything…

~Elsewhere~

"Mr. Ichimaru…" Rukia said scooting away until her back hit the headboard of Gin's bed. "This was not what I had in mind when I said I'd stay with you tonight…"

"Surely you had some idea of what I wanted…" Gin purred climbing into bed behind her. "Kimmy is sleeping, Azumi is gone, and I've got you all to myself…"

Before they could actually start humping each other's brains out Gin heard a knock at the front door. Who the hell could that be at this time of night?

Rukia smirked, "You'd better get that."

Sighing, the millionaire rolled out of the bed and snatched his housecoat from the floor. He made his way through the hallways, into the foyer and to the front door. He got the shock of his life when he saw two police officers standing on his doorstep, frowning.

"Mr. Ichimaru?" One of them asked,

"Yes?" Gin replied furrowing his eyebrows. Before they answered his question, the police officers snatched him by the shoulder, spun him around, and slapped a pair of handcuffs on his wrists.

"You're under arrest for Assault and Battery." They said, "You have the right to remain silent…"

"Wait! Hold on! Arrested for what?" The millionaire demanded struggling in his restraints, Rukia heard Gin's yelling and came bolting down stairs. She ran up to the scene,

"Why is he being arrested?" Rukia cried as the police dragged Gin to a squad car,

"Rukia!" Gin hollered, "Call Kira! Call Rangiku!"

By this time, Kimmy had been awaken by all the commotion and being the curious little kid that she was, she came running down stairs to see her father being forced into a police car.

"Daddy!" Kimmy cried her eyes filling with tears,

"Kimmy! Go back inside, baby! Daddy's fine!" Gin yelled to his daughter as the police slammed the car door. Rukia grabbed Kimmy and held her tightly so that she wouldn't squirm away.

"Why are you taking my Daddy! Rukia, what's going on?" Kimmy bawled hysterically, she was frantic and scared. Kimmy had only seen people get arrested on TV, but now she was living the real thing.

After that whole fiasco, Rukia did what Gin asked and called Izuru and Rangiku. The buxom woman was the first person down town demanding the police let Gin go; Izuru came shortly after listening to the charges against him and putting together a case. The younger Kuchiki stayed with Kimmy that night sitting by the phone, waiting for someone to call and explain to her what the hell just happened!

The lawyer was immediately suspicious…

Izuru smelled a rat…

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked:<strong> This is just strange. Awesome hasn't stopped playing that blasted game in the past 48 hours. How is she still going?

**Lemony:** Looks like she's trying for a new record for how long she can play before keeling over, her previous record was 36 hours and 22 minutes…Awesome, yoo-whoo…*waves hand in front of Awesome's face*

**Awesome:** *punches Lemony in the fucking chest* STOP BOTHERING ME, DAMMIT! I'M TRYING TO PLAY! *continues to ignore Wicked and Lemony*

**Wicked:** Awesome, you haven't eaten or slept in the past two days! You're running off Redbull for goodness sakes! Don't you think you need a break?

**Awesome:** NO! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP! GO PLAY WITH MATCHES OR SOMETHING! *still trying to play*

**Lemony:** *rolls around on the floor in extreme pain* MY TITTY HURTS!

**Wicked:** idiots…REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

**Lemony:** WHHHHHHOOOOOOAAAAA! *bounces off the fucking walls*

**Awesome:** *chases Lemony* Will you sit your stupid ass down somewhere! Shit! Lemony, you're gonna hurt yourself!

**Wicked:** Idiots. In case your wondering what's got everyone so riled up, our dearest dim-witted smut writer has just-

**Lemony:** STARBUCKS! STARBUCKS! STARBUCKS! I HAD MY STARBUCKS TOOOODAAAAYYYYY! *runs around like a mentally insane person* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Wicked:** How dare you interrupt me, hyper ignoramus!

* * *

><p>"Gin, tell me again what happened." Izuru told his friend, currently they were sitting in a police interrogation room. The cramped space was stuffy and humid, there was only a table and two chairs crammed inside the small room. Izuru knew this setup all too well, this was a form of psychological torture. The police keep a person in a tiny room, without food, water, or sleep, crank up the heat, and then start yelling in the suspect's face until they confess to a crime…even if it was a crime he or she didn't commit. The suspect would be so stressed they'd say anything to get the hell out of the little room. Claustrophobia is a bitch. Police are so fucking dirty! But Gin wasn't stupid, he didn't answer any questions without his lawyer present.<p>

"I told you already," Gin said, "She signed the papers and then she left, I didn't lay a finger on her."

"The police are charging you with Assault and Battery." The lawyer continued looking over the police statements, Gin rolled his eyes.

"Can you explain exactly what that is to me?"

"The assault charge just means you threatened her, battery meaning you carried out said threat." The blonde replied, the millionaire sputtered.

"I never threatened her! And I for damn sure didn't hit her!" Gin yelled out of pure frustration, Izuru stayed calm.

"In her statement it says that you said "I'm going to slap the hell out of you" to Azumi during an argument. Can you explain that?"

Gin thought for a moment, "Yes, I said that a few weeks ago, we had an argument, but I didn't hit her."

Izuru sighed heavily then rubbed his temples. He prayed, for the love of God, that Gin's divorce be finalized in the next few weeks otherwise he'd reconsider his profession. The blonde believed his friend didn't hurt Azumi, he thought if Gin ever got his hands on her he'd kill that bitch.

Then he'd be going to jail for first-degree murder.

"I'll see what I can do about getting these charges dropped, Rangiku just paid your bail so you can go home in about an hour." Izuru told him with his blue eyes still skimming paperwork,

"Thank you Izuru." Gin said sighing with relief, "Where is Kimmy? How is she?"

"Rangiku says she's with Rukia." He replied giving his friend a deadly serious look, "But Gin, you need to be more careful. With all of this drama the courts might think Kimmy is in an unfit household."

Gin frowned, "What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying," Izuru said with his tone like iron, "Is that Social Services might take Kimmy away from you if something else goes wrong."

The silver-haired man's eyes went impossibly wide. They would…take Kimmy away from him? Gin's heart would stop! There was no way in heaven or earth someone was taking his baby away from him! He'd chop off his own wang before he let that happen!

"No!" Gin snapped, "If they put one finger on my daughter I swear to God…"

He was so frustrated he couldn't think of a decent threat! Being an orphan himself, Gin knew what it was like to be a ward of Social Services. They don't do shit but bounce you around from one home to the next until your eighteen, put you out on the street and then say "See ya', you're an adult now." He would never let anyone put Kimmy in that type of situation.

"Gin I'm not saying that they're going to, but just be careful for the next few weeks." Izuru said warningly, "At least until everything dies down."

The millionaire couldn't believe what he was hearing…this was such bullshit. Then he thought of something,

"How much time can that bitch get in jail for lying to the police?" He asked mean-spiritedly,

Izuru smirked, "Up to six months for every count. The more Azumi lies the more time she gets. A 750 dollar fine, and she'll have to pay restitution for wasting everybody's time."

Gin snickered, he was hopeful that he wouldn't be convicted because as the old saying goes: The truth shall set you free. He was more worried about how all of this madness would affect Kimmy, and how it would affect his relationship with Rukia.

Then the door to the interrogation room opened and the detective in charge of Gin's case stepped through the door.

"Mr. Ichimaru, you've been processed. You can go home, but we will be calling back in if we need to."

Gin nodded, hell you didn't have to tell him twice. He was out of the police department in 2.6 seconds flat.

Rangiku was parked outside, leaning on her car. She was scowling so hard her face was hurting. This was bullshit, when she saw Gin the buxom woman started firing questions at him.

"Gin? What happened? Did you really hit that bitch? Tell me you beat her ass! Tell me something!" She demanded,

"I didn't hit her Rangiku, I was at home with Rukia the entire night. I didn't even know she'd gotten hurt."

Izuru chimed in, "I saw her on my way in, and she really looks beat up. For a second there, I thought you might have hit her. But when the police told me she got picked up at a bar I reconsidered."

"I didn't do a goddamn thing!" Gin ranted he took a deep breath and calmed himself, "Rangiku how much do I owe you for paying my bail?"

"Don't worry about it," The orange-haired woman said, "I just wanna see that bitch go to jail for a long, long time. And besides, you would have done the same for me. Hell, you might have to because if I see Azumi I'm going to jail for murder."

With that, the three adults parted. Izuru took a slow drive home merely thinking over this in his head. If Gin was with Rukia the entire night, who the hell could beat the shit out of that blonde slut-monkey? It was anybodies guess, little did he knew the answer would shock everyone.

Rangiku drove Gin home that night still asking questions. The millionaire was so exhausted he didn't even feel like answering, hell when he got home he didn't even want to fuck Rukia (who was also asking a bunch of questions). That night, he merely tucked a distraught Kimmy in, told her he loved her, and went to bed himself.

As for the buxom woman she drove around town deep in thought. Gin said he was innocent, so she believed him. After all, Rangiku's childhood friend had too much to lose just to put his hands on that stupid whore.

Damn, she needed a drink.

Of course being the alcoholic that she was, Rangiku knew which bars stayed open after dark. There was one on the far side of town, it wasn't the nicest place, but hey it sold liquor. It was a, run-down, dirty, little tavern that didn't offer much to the eye. Rangiku would bet her bottom dollar that the place was infested with roaches. But when you're a hardcore alcoholic like Rangiku Matsumoto, you'll drink anywhere…even at an AA meeting (she'd done it before).

Upon entering, the smell of cigarette smoke and cheap booze filled her nostrils. This place was so disgusting, she was actually reconsidering drinking here. She walked up to the bar and saw the blue-haired bartender turned towards a security monitor shaking his head.

"A guy leaves for ten seconds and a crazy, drunk bitch beats the fuck out of herself." Grimmjow Jaggerjacks said using a dingy rag to wipe a few cloudy glass. Curiously, the orange-haired woman peered over his shoulder at the tape. Dear Sweet Jesus in heaven…

"HOLY CRAP!"

"Hey lady what the hell-"

As the young bartender turned around his head smashed into Rangiku's extra-large breast and it knocked him silly. Dizzy he shook his head furiously,

"Goddamn, those are lethal weapons…" He said licking his lips, the buxom woman ignored him. If your breasts are…bigger than average, you get used to hearing little, stupid comments like that. They didn't even phase the woman anymore. Rangiku had her eyes glued to the monitor watching a certain blonde haired whore-monger beat the God-holy out of herself! That bitch really was crazy…or drunk…or both.

"Hey!" Rangiku exclaimed to bartender who jumped back, "How much do you want for this video?"

Grimmjow thought for a moment then smirked, "I don't want cash, beautiful."

Rangiku rolled her eyes, "So what do you want?…I don't suck cock, man."

"Nothing like that gorgeous," He purred, "Show me your tits and the video is yours."

The buxom woman smiled broadly. Seeing as though Rangiku didn't give a damn about who saw her kazonka's, showing them wouldn't be problem for her! Nope, there was no shame her game whatsoever.

"That's it? Why didn't you say so?" With that she lifted her shirt and bra and showed Grimmjow what nature blessed her with. She whipped em' out, proud.

The blue-haired young man's eyes glazed over and his mouth watered. He could swear the clouds opened up and angels started singing Hallelujah! Let the church say yeah! Can you say amen? Fuck, if she didn't suck cock how was she about regular sex? Shaking his head, he popped the tape out of the VCHR and gave it to the orange-haired woman. First he had a sexy bitch come in and beat the crap out of herself, then he had another sexy bitch come in and flash him! Grimmjow loved his job!

"Hey lady if you ever need anything else feel free to ask me and…take those out…"

Rangiku gingerly put the twins back into her bra and snatched the tape from Grimmjow. She had to get back to the police station! No better yet, she'd give the video to Kira and then he could show EVERYBODY! One way or another, that blonde bitch was down for the count…

* * *

><p><strong>Awesome:<strong> *huffs* Fuck! I give up! I can't catch her when she hopped up on caffeine!

**Wicked:** Idiots. Twits. Dunderheads. Imbeciles. Moronic individuals. Need I go on for the both of you?

**Lemony:** hehehehehehehe…Idk what the hell I was thinking when I wrote this chapter…OH MY SWEET GHERKINS! I WANT MORE COFFEE!...REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 15

**Lemony:** *cries hysterically* I'm so sad, this is the finale chapter! *cries harder*

**Wicked:** I must say, I actually enjoyed this story. Yes, but all good things must come to an end.

**Awesome:** Stop with the Water Works already, Lemony. Geez. Its not that serious.

* * *

><p>The proceeding trial of Gin Ichimaru was set to a date of August 1st, 2011, a bright Monday morning.<p>

The millionaire sat in the lavish courtroom sweating bullets. Seeing as though Rangiku paid his bail he didn't see the inside of a prison cell; however he was put on house arrest. It was very embarrassing for him to walk around with an ankle monitor on and have Kimmy ask "Daddy, what's that on your leg and why is it beeping?" He was prisoner in his own home!

The silver-haired man hadn't seen Rukia the entire time. She was steering clear of this entire situation, instead she was happily distracting herself by moving her things into her new dorm at LWA University. Nope, Rukia wanted nothing to do with this.

Gin felt trapped! He was especially upset that he had to pay through his ass to keep this from the press! There was no way in the hell this was getting turned into a media scandal. He felt like OJ Simpson for the love of God! So far he didn't know what the police or Azumi had up their sleeves. Speaking of the blonde bitch, she was sitting at the plaintiff's table adjacent the defendant's table. Seeing Gin about piss in his pants made her chuckle maliciously, he was going down now... Her lawyer, Jin Kariya, was going over the paperwork once more.

At this point there were two charges pending against Gin, Assault due to him threatening Azumi and Assault and Battery assuming he actually hit that bitch. In its lowest form Gin was facing fifth degree assault which is a gross misdemeanor punishable up to 90 days in jail and a 1000 dollar fine. As for Assault and Battery that was a Class C felony punishable up to 5 years in jail!

That wasn't all, Gin's freedom was not only at stake but his livelihood and Kimmy too. If found guilty of even one charge he'd lose everything in their divorce settlement and Azumi would have full custody of his baby! He couldn't afford to lose!

Izuru wasn't worried in the least, he was so relaxed you might think he was smoking major weed. The Assault charge wouldn't stick because there was no degree of evidence to prove Gin had intentions of hurting Azumi, now as for Assault and Battery we all know were that was headed…

"All rise, court is now in session. The honorable judge Yammamoto presiding."

Everyone in the courtroom stood as the elderly man made his way from his chambers and took a seat behind the bench. The older male's eyes went from person to person before he banged his gavel and the trial began…

Jin Kariya wasn't a cheap, day-time-television kind of lawyer. The man was legit, he'd gotten so many innocent people sent to jail it was almost unreal. He made the extravagant notion to the jury that Gin was a monster who always hated Azumi, a simmering pot of anger just waiting to explode, until one day he finally snapped and beat her within an inch f her life. Then he did the worst, that old Kariya, he brought up Rukia, stating that Gin was not only guilty of domestic violence but also of adultery.

"Your honor, I object!" Izuru exclaimed,

"On what grounds?" Yammamoto asked the blonde lawyer,

"My client is NOT on trial for adultery, if adultery was crime perhaps Ms. Chinatsu, as her maiden name would suggest, should be in handcuffs as well."

"Sustained, council Kariya, it may be damaging to Mr. Ichimaru image but it is not relevant to this case." The elderly judge told the white-haired man. Kariya scowled, but that was true, the adultery accusation was totally unrelated to anything.

Ha, shot! chalk one up for Izuru!

Then it was Izuru's turn to make a statement. He proclaimed to the jury that Gin was a hard-worker, well respected, and good father. The blonde lawyer declared Gin worked day and night to give his so-called wife and child everything they could ever want and need. He never denied that the millionaire couldn't stand Azumi, but his reasoning was that she was an ungrateful gold-digger who resented him and her own daughter.

Once opening statements were completed it came time to start calling witnesses. Like what was stated above, Rukia didn't want anything to do with the trial so she was automatically taken off of the witness list. However there were three other people who were willing to talk…

The first person was one Rangiku Mastsumoto.

After the bailiff swore her in the questioning began.

"Ms. Matsumoto, could please tell the court what your relationship is to my client," Izuru said approaching the bench,

"He's my friend," Rangiku replied, "We've been friends since we were kids."

"I see," The blonde lawyer continued, "Could you tell us something about Mr. Ichimaru? Has he ever hit a woman?"

Rangiku scoffed, "No. And I'm actually surprised."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Azumi is the type of woman Jesus would hit,"

Everyone in the courtroom let out a soft laugh, well, there was no better way the buxom woman could describe it. Hell, Jesus probably would bitch-slap that hoe because God knows everyone else wanted to!

"How is he as a father?" Izuru said keeping his tone serious,

Rangiku's eyes got soft, "He treats Kimmy like a little princess, and she's every bit a Daddy's Girl. That child idolizes Gin, which is not something I can say about Azumi."

Izuru eyebrow's rose exaggeratedly and he turned to the jury, "Well then Ms. Matsumoto, can you tell us something about Ms. Chinatsu's motherly skills."

Gin actually snickered; this was going to be good…

Rangiku face contorted in disgust, "Are you freaking kidding me? What motherly skills? She treats Kimmy like dirt! Worse than dirt actually! Joan Crawford was a better mother than she is! Kimmy would be better off having Freddy Krueger for a mom!"

"Ms. Mastsumoto!" Judge Yammamoto said sternly banging his gavel to stop her ranting, "We've heard enough."

Then it was Kayira's turn to cross-examine the witness.

"Ms. Matsumoto, it is common knowledge that you dislike my client," The white-haired lawyer began, "How can the jury be sure what your saying isn't slander."

"I'm asking the jury to believe me," Rangiku said rolling her neck defiantly, "I'm just telling what I _know_."

After a heated argument between the hairdresser and the lawyer, Rangiku stepped down. Azumi was glaring at the buxom woman as she made her way back to the audience, hell Rangiku didn't give damn, she gladly returned the glare. After all, two can play at the staring game.

"Please call your next witness council Kira." The elderly man said, Izuru smirked.

"The defense calls Kimiko Ichimaru to the stand."

Gin's face fell. Izuru wasn't seriously about to put Kimmy on the stand, was he? But oh you don't get far being lawyer unless you have a crazy side of you that's willing to question and eight year old girl.

Kimmy was sitting in the audience with Rangiku half asleep at the time. She didn't know why they were calling her name, but apparently she'd get to sit in the big chair. Her godmother was the one who walked her up to the stand.

"Raise your right hand," The court officer told her, Kimmy raised her hand, "No sweetie, that's your left hand, raise the other hand."

The silver-haired girl did as she was told and switched hands, the bailiff held out the Holy Bible to the child, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"What?" Kimmy said cocking her to the side, the bailiff rolled his eyes.

"You know lying is very bad, right? So will you tell the truth?" He said hoping the child understood.

"Yup!"

"Good enough please sit, Kimiko." Yammamoto told her,

With that, the little girl climbed onto the bench. The poor thing could barely see over it!

"Please say your full name for the court, young lady." The judge told the child, Kimmy looked at all the faces in the room and smiled.

"Kimiko Tai Ichimaru," She said cheerfully,

"Kimmy," Izuru said to the child while pointing at Gin, "Do you know him?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "He's my Daddy!"

The blond lawyer then pointed to Azumi, "Do you know her?"

"That's my Mommy," She said less passionately, her mother's cold blue eyes were locked on the child. Her glare was so icy Kimmy actually shivered.

"Kimmy, is your Daddy ever mean to you?" Izuru said smirking slightly, Kimmy scrunched up her face and nodded.

"Yeah! He's mean to me all the time!" She exclaimed, Gin's jaw almost hit the floor! Where was this coming from all of a sudden?

Izuru was still smirking, "Can you tell us how he's mean to you?"

"He makes me eat nasty vegetables," Kimmy began, "And then he says I have to go to bed at 8:30. And then he takes me to the doctor and they give me shots! Then he makes me do my homework and clean my room! "

What was considered "mean" to Kimmy was considered being a responsible parent in everyone else's eyes. From what the jury could tell, Gin obviously cared deeply about her welfare in doing things that a child might consider unfair. It was actually rather cute to hear the little girl's testimony about how he wouldn't let her watch R-rated movies, stay up late, and eat all the sugar she wanted.

Izuru chuckled, "Well, is he ever nice to you?"

Kimmy thought for a moment then a huge smile that rivaled Gin's stretched across her face, "Yeah, he plays with me, brings me things back from his trips, and let's me have dessert after dinner."

"Your honor, I object," Kariya said approaching the bench, "How can adults rely on the testimony of a child?"

"She has nothing to lie about, your honor." Izuru snapped with his ocean-blue eyes clashing with Jin's red ones. "She simply told us about her life with her father."

"Council Kira makes a good point, Kimiko is young and probably has no idea the magnitude of this trial. He's right, she has no reason to lie. Your objection has been denied, council Kariya." Yammamoto explained, "You may continue your questioning."

That's number two for Izuru.

The blonde lawyer turned back to Kimmy with his face serious, "Is your Mommy ever mean to you?"

Kimmy swallowed and the whole courtroom could see she was becoming skittish,

"Yes." She answered shortly,

"Can you tell us how?" Izuru asked, Kimmy blinked momentarily. The once happy-go-lucky girl was suddenly very fearful and scared to speak. The entire court was watching her reaction intently, she was afraid of her own mother…

"She yells at me…" Kimmy said her voice becoming small, "Calls me stupid….tells me to go away…says bad words to me…I don't think Mommy likes me very much."

All eyes fell on Azumi, the platinum blonde demon was glowering at Kimmy, her eyes fierce. She wanted the damn kid to burst into flames!

Izuru turned and glared at the white-haired lawyer, daring him to object to her testimony. He couldn't, there was no way he could argue that an innocent eight-year old girl. Why would she have a score to settle against her mother?

"The defense rests." Kariya said, he pinched the bridge of his nose and shot a look to Azumi who was still frowning.

Kimmy stepped down form the bench and returned to the audience, plopping down in Rangiku's lap and sitting quietly.

The whole courtroom was dead silent. It was Yammamoto who the first to speak, he cleared his throat then said,

"It is to my understanding that you have one final witness, council Kira."

Izuru nodded, "The defense calls Grimmjow Jaggerjacks to the stand."

Grimmjow who?

Everyone looked around a bit confused. Gin was especially befuddled, he didn't know anyone by that name. It didn't even sound familiar…

Then a young man with electric blue stood, swore in, and took the bench. The millionaire, at this point, was at a loss…

Before Izuru asked a question he went through his suitcase and pulled out a video tape.

"Our final piece of evidence, your honor." He said giving Azumi an absolutely toxic smirk. With permission from the elderly judge, the blonde man popped the tape into the court's television, but before he hit play he questioned Grimmjow. Izuru went through motions of "state your name" and whatnot, what he wanted to do was get down to the questioning.

"Do you know the plaintiff?" Izuru asked pointing to Azumi, Grimmjow nodded,

"Yeah I see her around, she comes into my bar all the time." He replied,

"How often?"

Grimmjow snickered, "She practically freaking lives there! I see her every damn day! You'd think she'd never go home."

"Does she drink a lot while she's there?"

"Hell yes, the woman can hold her liquor."

"I object!" Kariya said, "How is this relevant to anything?"

"Sustained," Yammamoto said, "Council Kira how is this relevant to anything concerning this trial?"

Izuru crossed the room over to the television, "Because this video is security footage taken straight from Mr. Jaggerjack's place of employment. I believe it speaks for itself…"

He hit play and video started up. At first, the image only showed an empty bar. Then there was a blonde person seen walking in, turning her head just right, everyone could see it was Azumi…

The blonde devil's eyes went impossibly wide…Oh dear God…

The tape continued playing until she got up and walked into the bathroom. Suddenly there was loud banging and slamming noises. There was long wait before she returned, hobbling, bloodied, and beaten from the bar.

While everyone was watching the tape in shock, Izuru set up a tape recorder.

"And that's not all," He told the court, he pressed play and tape was replaying Azumi's frantic call to the police.

"Help! My husband just beat me! Please send help!" The tape screeched, Izuru turned to the jury.

"So now I ask you, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, is my client seen ANYWHERE on that tape? How could he have beaten her?" He then stormed up to Grimmjow and pointed to Gin,

"Have you EVER seen this man before today?"

"Nope, never seen em' before in my life."

"He's never been in your bar or anything of that nature?"

"Uh-huh." Grimmjow said shaking his head, "Not once."

Izuru was like mad man moving around the courtroom and proclaiming, "So I say onto you ladies and gentlemen of the jury, someone is guilty of assaulting this woman but it. Is. Not. My. Client!"

Rangiku let out a loud yell of joy when the color drained from Azumi's face. Ha, the proof was on tape! There was no denying that! Azumi's face was priceless, her mouth was wide open, eyes the sizes of plates, and white as a sheet. Gin was gasping for air at what he saw! He couldn't believe it! To say he was in shock would be a fucking understatement! Izuru was chuckling lowly and Rangiku was doing a happy dance were she sat! Finally! The truth shall set you free! Everyone in the courtroom mouth's were on the damn floor! This was the most heinous, devious, underhanded…to put it in simple terms, nobody could believe it! No could believe a person was this conniving to do something like this! It was incredible! You only see stuff like this on TV!

Judge Yammamoto didn't know what to think! Izuru pulled the cat out of the bag with this one. His eyes went back and forth from the tape to Azumi, tape, Azumi, tape, Azumi…

"It is clear what has happened here," He said standing, "Mr. Ichimaru I hereby dismiss all charges filed against you."

Gin almost passed out in his chair, he slumped down and tried to suck in as much oxygen as his lungs could take. The entire courtroom erupted in applause for how effortlessly Izuru played the system. He orchestrated everything perfectly! He knew Rangiku would stick up for Gin with passion and conviction, he knew someone as innocent as Kimmy would show the jury that Gin was a responsible parent, and he knew that Grimmjow Jaggerjack would be the icy on the "Azumi is going down" cake! He made the jury believe Gin wouldn't hurt a fly but instead it was the "victim" who caused her own pain and suffering!

"Kimiko Ichimaru will remain in the custody of her father, Gin Ichimaru. And as for you Ms. Chinatsu…"

At this point Azumi had her head down trying to fight off feelings of nausea, she was going to throw up! How did her meticulous planning and cunning guile backfire?

"Bailiff, take her away."

The court security slapped a pair of cuffs on her wrists and proceeded to drag her kicking and screaming out of the courtroom. She was hollering and swearing at the top of her lungs, threatening everyone in sight! How could this happen? How was she bested? Here's the answer to those questions: Karma is a BITCH! It was over, she lost. She lost everything she had, everything she was undeserving of! Everything ripped away from her greedy hands.

"They don't have manicures in jail, bitch!" Rangiku sang, oh she was elated! Everyone was!

~Later On~

After filling out some final paperwork Gin Ichimaru emerged from the court a free man! Rangiku was waiting outside with Kimmy having too much fun dancing around excitedly.

"Ding-dong the witch is dead!" She sang while doing the Tootsie Roll outside the courthouse, the buxom woman was so happy she couldn't stand it! Kimmy was standing next to her, laughing at her aunt's silliness.

Gin ran up and hugged both women. He squeezed Kimmy until she turned blue! He and his baby were finally free from that evil, harpy, ball-busting bitch! Izuru came strutting from the court behind Gin, a triumphant smirk playing across his features.

"Oh Kira!" Rangiku exclaimed trotting over to him and smothering his face in her boobs, "You smart son of a bitch!"

Izuru was flapping his arms like a wild chicken, he couldn't breathe! He started stomping his foot when he began blacking out. Finally Rangiku let him go and he gasped brokenly once air invaded his lungs and swelled in his chest.

"Thank you, Kira," Gin told his lawyer while planting kisses all over Kimmy's face.

"Don't mention it. So Gin," Izuru said rather throatily to his friend, "What are you going to do now?"

Gin thought for a moment, "I'm going to find Rukia."

~Several Weeks Later~

Rukia had long sense moved her things into her new dorm, she was liking college so far but she felt a bit overwhelmed with the schoolwork. It was nearly time for her to start paying her fees. She went straight to the school's accounting office, Rukia was the type of person who paid her own way through college, and she told her Nii-sama not to interfere unless she was homeless and sleeping in the gutter. Byakuya was miffed at this, but, Rukia was always the independent, down-to-earth, if-I-can't-get-it-myself-then-fuck-it kind of girl. She was still babysitting of course but she hadn't seen Gin or Kimmy in weeks. She thought about them constantly, but she kept telling herself not to go back to the drama. Rukia heard from Rangiku that Gin's charges were dismissed and that it was actually Azumi who lied to the police…and the blonde monster would be sitting in jail for the next two years and 97 days considering her charges and she wasn't allowed to come within a hundred feet of Gin or Kimmy!

Still, the raven-haired girl was away from the nonsense and now she could focus on getting her degree in Child Development.

When she came out of the office, she was staring blindly into space…almost as if she'd seen the ghost of a stripper. She had to talk to Gin! Now!

Rukia didn't drive so she was in for a long bus ride back into the gated community where he lived. When she arrived she practically knocked the fucking door down.

Gin answered her frantic knocks, "Ah Rukia, just the girl I wanted to see."

"We need to talk," The younger Kuchiki demanded bomb-rushing her way inside and stomping to his office. Gin followed behind her very curious as to what had her so upset, they made it to his office and closed the door behind him.

"Rukia, what's the matter?" He asked, the raven-haired girl's eyes flashed,

"Did you do it?" Rukia demanded,

"Do what?"

"My school fees! My tuition! Did you pay for it? ALL?" She said, "My fees are completely paid for! Either you or my Nii-sama! And I know he didn't do it!"

Gin sighed tiredly and plopped down behind his desk, "Yes, I paid for it."

"Why?" Rukia snapped, "Are you some kind of Sugar Daddy?"

"No!" Gin replied pointedly, "I just…I don't know, if you don't want to be with me consider it a 'going away' present. I didn't want the last memory of me or Kimmy being a bad one for you, alright. So yes, I paid for it."

"But…but…I can't take your money…" Rukia said softly suddenly feeling like a complete jackass for yelling at him. Gin sighed once more,

"Rukia, you're a smart girl. You should be more worried about you studies than trying to save your pennies for Room and Board or whatever."

Gin continued softly,

"Without having to worry about expenses you can focus more on school. After everything you've been through, after everything you've done for me and Kimmy…you've earned it…you deserve it. You deserve to have the success I know you're going to have in the future. I just…I just wanted to say I was part of it…apart of you…"

Rukia felt tears come to her eyes. Gin wasn't a Sugar Daddy, he was just being sincere, that was his way of thanking her for showing him there is happiness out there and that he could have it.

"I can't accept this from you Gin, its too much money." Rukia said looking down at her feet,

"Rukia don't worry about it." The millionaire replied,

The younger Kuchiki looked at him with her expression serious, "I could work it off."

"Rukia-"

"No Gin," She said, "I could watch Kimmy for you, and…and…tend to your needs as well."

The silver-haired man furrowed his eyebrows, "You don't have to do that."

"But I want to," She explained, "I want to do this for you, Gin with Azumi gone I won't have to worry any drama, or craziness and…I'm _going_ to do this for you, and you can't tell me no."

"I suppose I can't."

Rukia smiled, crossed the room and sat in his lap, "Its looks like you'll be seeing around a lot huh?"

"If I had things my way, you'd never leave."

Before either of them knew what was happening, Rukia was bent over the desk, crying out in pleasure as Gin reamed her from behind. He couldn't help himself, with Azumi gone and Kimmy safe Gin could finally free himself and let loose on his little woman. Of course Rukia wasn't complaining, she might as well get used to it because they were going to be doing this for a long time. Rukia in school and happy, Gin free of that evil bitch and living in peace, and lets not forget Kimmy who hadn't even noticed her mother wasn't around and still the chipper little thing she'd always been. Finally, everything was right with the world.

So that's the story of how Gin Ichimaru fell for his babysitter's seduction. And they all lived happily ever after…that's the end…seriously, its over. Now get off the computer and go outside and play.

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Well, well, well, readers I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as we enjoyed writing it. That's right, I said WE, Awesome wrote some lines in the part about Rangiku flashed Grimmjow, and Wicked had a hand in writing this chapter!

**Awesome:** It was nothing. *shrugs* There was only ONE reader who caught onto that, lmfao!

**Wicked:** And of course I know everything there is to know about law and court (unfortunately)…Lol, people say I should be a lawyer even though I don't want to be, but still it was…entertaining to help out.

**Lemony:** Hahaha, well that's it readers, and you all know the speech, look out for whatever story I write next! Who knows what it'll be!

**Lemony&Wicked&Awesome:** *grabs each others hands* *bows* THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL REVIEWS!...REVIEW!


End file.
